Colours in the Darkness
by fluffychocolate
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has a strange, unique disability after he tries to commit suicide, he returns to Nami-chuu two years after. It follows the original plot with extras. Main pairing, 1827. Some others are, 8059, 10069, BelxFran, XS and mayb RL.
1. The beginning

**Colours in the Darkness**

-Written by: Fluffychocolate-

If you asked a blind person: Would you do anything for you sight back? Most would answer: Yes, I'd do _anything_. There are the other people though; who wouldn't do _anything_ but would still like their sight back. And then there are the people who _don't_ want their sight back. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, am one of those people. If I didn't however lose my sight at fourteen, I don't think I would still have the same point of view. It's been two years, since I never saw people's faces. Two years since I saw clouds, rain and thunder. Two years since I've seen the sun, animals. In these two completely pitch black years, I've learnt how to judged people of their true natures.

My life didn't change drastically, didn't change painfully, it just ran on a bumpier track. Before I lost my sight, I was called Dame-Tsuna. I sucked at sports, failed every test, was an extremely clumsy person, never had good luck and wasn't even good looking. I had no special traits, none at all. I could trip over air, run across the whole town screaming because a Chihuahua barked at me, couldn't do anything right.

The only reason why I even bothered coming to school was because Kyoko-chan was there; that beautiful, innocent angel. She was kind, a little dense, but she didn't point and laugh, like all the others. Instead she offered a hand and smiled. Sasagawa Kyoko was Nami-chuu's cutest girl. I, on the other hand was the school's loser. No, I didn't stand a chance. You see, all this stress can lead up to suicidal situations.

I wanted to die.

Pathetic isn't it? Only fourteen and he wants to die because he was a total loser in school. Anyways, I wanted to die, so I tried. I tried choking myself with rope; however I got all tangled up ten times in a row. I tried to drown in a lake; a hiker found me and rescued me. I tried to take an overdose; I took the vitamins instead of the medication. All these were just some examples of what I did while I was fourteen. However, the last attempt, which was trying to poison myself, resulted in my lost of sight.

I was on a chair, grabbing the poison bottle. Then I, being the clumsy person I was, didn't grab it properly. I fell; it fell with me and landed on my face, spattering the poison into my eyes. Okaa-san told me I was screaming and yelling, writhing on the floor in pain. She called the ambulance right away, but it was too late.

My eyes itself were okay, but all the nerves that sent the messages to the brain were infected. They couldn't stop the pain, something with the anesthetic reacting with the poisons chemicals and making more pain. After a few hours of screaming my lungs hoarse I passed out; due to the pain obviously. They made me sleep for a few days, Okaa-san sat by me the whole time. I heard even Otou-san came in and visited me from halfway across the world.

During that period of time when I was in a coma-like state, I dreamt. I dreamt of people getting killed, of people singing and laughing, of people crying and mourning. Then last of all I dreamt of nine people, they called themselves the previous Vongola bosses, they claimed that I was next. All of them had a flame on their forehead, all orange and flickering continuously. They claimed that I was going to be Vongola Tenth, and that I will have to witness all that, cause it, and accept the responsibility. Or die. After they all finished talking and asked me what I wanted, of course I refused.

I remembered exactly what I'd said: "No, no…NO! I'D RATHER FUCKING DIE LIKE I WAS PLANNING TOO! AND IF I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT THEN I'LL JUST BRING THIS VONGOLA DOWN, I'LL DIE TRYING!" I'd never swore in my life, that was my first. The rest of them however did not seem surprised.

The black area had transformed into a grand white hall. At the very end of the long blue carpet was a throne-like chair. In their sat someone who rather suspiciously looked like me, except older, more sophisticated, with longer blondish hair. He also had a flame on his forehead. His was the biggest and purest, I knew he had power.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am Giotto, Vongola First. And you, are the first to past the Vongola trial as the youngest in history, as the one who had no prior training, and also as one of the best. When you wake up, you will have proof. Do not take the wrong choices. After all, you are my reincarnation,"

I woke up, and all I saw was black. A never ending void of black, of nothing. Something amazing happened straight afterwards, a spark of yellow ignited on my left. It was familiar, warm and comforting. It reminded me of Okaa-san. At that time I wasn't scared, I was curious as a matter of fact, so I called out her name.

_____________________________________________

"_**O-Okaa-san?" **_

"_**Ah! Tsu-kun?? Are you awake? Does it hurt? Tsu-kun!" **_

"_**I-I'm fine…I d-don't think-k my e-eyes are w-wo-working-g,"**_

"_**O-oh, OH TSU-KUN!" I was nearly tackled over by the force that hurled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tentatively.**_

"_**Okaa-san calm down,"**_

"_**T-TSU-KUN-N, MOKASHAN BWAS SCHOU BWARRIED!" Her voice was muffled against my hospital shirt, the tears leaked through the thin material. **_

"_**It's alright Okaa-san, it's alright," **_

_**______________________________________**_

I spent that night cradling her in my arms, though it should've been the other way round. I can still hear her voice, full of pain and anguish. Guilt.

You might think that two years is a short period of time, but when the only thing you see if black and hovering bursts of certain colours, it feels like ages.

Straight after that incident, with only a few hours to recuperate in my assigned room, I was sent to a doctor. Dr. Kawashima was my personal doctor. I still come to see him for check-ups. From there, he discussed my future; at that time I thought I didn't have a future.

I spent another day or two in the hospital, learning the basics of how to move around and all that. My nurse was Ms. Miura, she always chattered to me about her wonderful daughter while she helped me out. Our first meeting consisted of me not stuttering for once- a miracle which I found out afterwards that whenever I can't see people like I am now I don't stutter like I used to-, her bringing my hands up to her face to 'see' it and a bright blue flame shining in front of me. Flicking, but never wavering.

We spent our time moving around a lot so I can get used to using my instincts like a real blind person and moving out of the way. Those lessons didn't go really well. I also got started on Braille; those lessons were dreadful. But, we did learn a few important and special things about my new abilities which replaced the lost. I had impressive skills as an artist, my marvelous life-saving instincts and my other unique way of seeing.

It was never explainable, just came and goes, hard to control. During the past few years I have managed to control it quite effectively, but not perfectly. This was how it happened. I was walking back from the hospital toilets when I heard a small 'eep' and the fluttering sound of papers a few metres in front of me. Slowly I saw outlines in the darkness, faded outlines. Not thinking twice I'd bent down immediately to help her out.

_______________________________________________

"_**Here you go Miss," I shyly muttered.**_

"_**Ah thank you!" I could roughly find her face in the blurry lines, she shone a bright red flamed in the middle of her chest. **_

"_**What a lovely girl, all the kids these days are so irresponsible!" She clicked her tongue, brushing down her clothes. "Oh! What beautiful eyes you have, were you born like that?"**_

"_**Girl? I'm a boy…" I had paused momentarily, beautiful eyes? I just had normal plain brown eyes, I voiced my question.**_

"_**Ah, sorry my darling! You're so cute. Yes your eyes are such a wonderful shade of orange, simply breath-taking," **_

"_**Really? I thought I had brown eyes…" I frowned, when did they change? Wait a minute, can they even change?**_

"_**Thought?" The nurse asked baffled.**_

"_**Oh, I just turned blind a few days ago,"**_

"_**A few days ago? Oh my, are you that boy that wanted to poison himself? Why on Earth would you do that?!" **_

"_**I-"**_

"_**Life is a rare thing. You only live once, don't go and throw it away, you are more lucky than all the other people out there!" She scolded; her flame grew bigger, spat out sparks. **_

_**The tears came, "N-No one needs me; I'm just a useless rag lying in their way!"**_

_**Her eyes softened, before sharpening with such determination I had never seen before. "No one? IMPOSSIBLE! There will always be someone later in your life that you will meet that will hang onto you like life support. They may not show it, but they will feel it. What do you think you will cause them by suicide! A boy like you should not give up on like so early, you still have so many things to experience, to live to the fullest of your capabilities, why go and destroy all that?**_

"_**B-but, I can't do anything right. No one wants me; they don't even want to say they know me. It's so lonely, so painful!"**_

_**I cried, cried my eyes out since I lost their use, I let it all out. The kind nurse held me, she made me realize, that someday I would be needed and wanted in this world. Accepted.**_

"_**If you can't do anything right, learn. If you are lonely go and find someone, something even, it doesn't matter. With a kind soul like yours there will surely be at least one person out there, waiting. Do not lose hope child, do not."**_

_**____________________________________________**_

Afterwards, when I had cleaned up properly she made me promise. So I did, I promised, and at that very moment l learnt a few more things: First was kind deeds will always be rewarded. Second was people with the red coloured flame were like storms, they raged on and on until they were satisfied. Third was I now had breath-taking orange coloured eyes. Fourth was everyone had a type of flame, sometimes they are so small I can't see them. Fifth was that I was not a useless rag lying in peoples way. Sixth was someday I was going to be important to people, other than Okaa-san and Otou-san. Seventh was to never lose hope. Eighth was that strange ability of seeing. If I concentrated hard enough I could produce a faint picture in my head. Very faint though. I heard from Ms Miura that before I obtained this skill I just had plain ordinary brown eyes. Isn't it strange?

This skill proved to be most useful. I could navigate my way round and act like a completely normal person, but it wearied me out incredibly quickly. The other one that we found out I could use after a year or so was my natural instinct of survival. All humans had it like a built in system, mine was just super sensitive after being poisoned. When in dire need of surviving, it pops out, out of nowhere and gets into action. Turns out I turn serious and all 'professional' at least Okaa-san described it that way. She also described it as charming, graceful, amazing, cool, handsome, and much more. All that actually made me a bit proud.

So, in these two years, I've lived in solitude. Well you get what I mean. It was peaceful really; I didn't care so long as I was happy. Which I was, until Okaa-san just announced something…

"Okaa-san….explain to me one more time- clearly - why I have to return to Nami-chuu…"

"Because Tsu-kunnnn~! You can't stay cooped up in here forever, you have to go meet your friends again! You have to go urm, spend more time with _people_, and socialize!"

"Okaa-san in case you haven't noticed I socialize quite a lot,"

"But that's birds, squirrels, mice, fish and shopkeepers!" Okaa-san whined and clung onto my arm, and bit it.

"Okaa-san! Don't bite me, you are the one telling me to be more mature all the time and look at you!"

"Well I never said _I_ was mature or that I _needed_ to become mature…"

I sighed heavily; time to do this the hard way. "Okaa-san, it's not like I can't go back…it's that I don't want to go back, bad memories."

Okaa-san suddenly sobered up, I never told her about the bullying till after I lost my sight. So she roared, and raged and rambled. I nearly got ripped to pieces. One rule with Sawada Nana, never ever get her cut at you. It's instant painful punishment(s).

"Tsu-kun…you WILL go back to Nanimori High school. That is THAT. No bargains, no changes, and strictly no pleading."

"Okaa-san, you've got to understand. That has got to be the most painful place to be!"

I turned on my other sight, and spotted tears, but she had her determined face on; no one was going to stop her. I embraced her gently, "Can I think about it at least then?"

"Thank you Tsu-kun, you need to get over the fear of Nami-chuu,"

"I said I'd think about it 'Kaa-san, not that I'd go,"

Sawada Nana, the wife of Sawada Iemitsu, my mother, has got to be one of the best women on earth. She was a woman who didn't ask questions when I didn't want questions asked. A wonderful and responsible mother, as Otou-san says. There are times when she isn't though, and this is one. Even though Elementary school and Junior High school is compulsory, High school is not. Since I was just 14 when I got blind, I missed out on around two years in Nami-chuu. I did make it up however with home tutors, which easily gave up on me. I think I have marks better than when I was Dame-Tsuna but still… The only home tutor that stayed longer than three months passed away last year, I was devastated.

Staying at home can prevent having a lot of friends, not that I had any before the accident anyways. The only communication I had with people then was either: orders or bullying. Although now that I think about it… I think the school's greatest athlete did talk to me and stand up for me a few times. That was only because of his happy and carefree nature.

So the thought of being sent back to Nami-chuu frightened me to the bottom of my dull soul. I had to think of some excuses before the next Monday! My tutor was due in 20 minutes, I had some time to relax and sketch a bit.

Okaa-san had left the room while I was deep in thought, leaving a bunch of cookies, I think. I flashed my other sight on and found out it was mini choc-chip cookies. Happily I chucked some into my mouth while I searched for my sketch book. That's odd; didn't I leave it on the coffee table? Sighing I went through my day's activities. Oh! I remember now, the book was on the top of the TV. Leaning over the small table I turned off my sight, Okaa-san told me to not rely on it too much as I might lose the skill at any time.

The front cover of the book was plain black; in the centre was a crest of some organization I saw on Otou-san's desk, it was in a brown-crème type colour so it stood out. The crest was an odd yet graceful one. It had a bullet in the centre of a long hexagon box, above it the centres of two guns placed diagonally. The handles of the guns are also diagonal to the hexagon thing. There was a pair of small wings cradled in between the two guns, in the middle of that was a clam. Surrounding the whole thing was a flame or wave-like thick vines. On the bottom of the box was the flame things placed so it was horizontally straight with little curls on the end.

Really I don't know what on Earth made me use this for the front but oh well. Slowly and carefully I lifted the cover, revealing a bright green chameleon with yellow beady eyes. In the background there was a light shade of blue, growing slightly darker as it spread. This picture was inspired quite a long time ago, when I just received the notebook. My pictures don't come from things I like; it's like my mind takes over by itself and draws whatever it wants.

The next page was a portrait of a silver haired boy, he had had piercings and gothic jewelry; very gothic. He looked Italian, with a stand-offish look, authority surrounding him like the paparazzi. His green eyes were staring out of the page in a bored manner, his background was red.

Yellow flew all over the place as I stared at the next picture. This guy had grayish white hair, his eyes gleamed with anticipation? He had boxing gloves on, an extremely excited grin covered nearly his whole face, and he wanted a fight. Right next to his left eyebrow was a small scar running from his scalp to around the level of his eyelid. On the bridge of his nose laid a white band-aid sort of thing.

When I draw my conscious goes into a daze, I usually don't recognize what I've drawn until I finished. The picture after the 'extreme' looking guy had my jaw on the ground for ages. It was Yamamoto Takeshi, the athlete that actually helped me out in school. I'd drawn his normal grinning self on the top half of the page. On the bottom half he was dead serious, emitting a murderous aura. And that, as far as I'm concerned would not happen unless something very bad happened. I'm not sure it could even happen.

Yamamoto-san has short black hair, long elegant eyebrows and high cheekbones. He is much taller than me and is obsessed with baseball; it's his life. His school marks aren't that good, but not bad like mine. The school believes that he can be a smart guy if he concentrates less on baseball. All attempts of trying to get his thoughts away from that have failed every single time. He also has a trait of smiling all the time. Whether it be small or impossibly wide. The only times that he doesn't is when he's amazed, shocked to a certain degree and when he's sad. The background was in all possible shades of blue.

The next was quite…creepy. It was drawn in indigo, looking like a stain on the white. This picture was only roughly sketched and shaded, lines faded into the pure blinding white. You can make out tubes circling and entering a man- everywhere- , one tube struck right into his right eye. His body was in a kind of curled up position, face peaceful, a little bit pained. Besides from the tubes, it seemed like that he was in a tank, a never ending tank that is deep and black. Strangely I felt a surge of protectiveness for this man, whoever he was. I'm positive I'll meet him sometime in my life.

Shuddering I flipped it over quickly, only to reveal a drawing in green pastel. It was comical, a drawing of a lightning bolt straight in the middle, and a cow right underneath it. A cow with an afro… None of it was coloured in at all.

Suddenly I remembered, if I don't start drawing I won't be able to make finish in time for tutor. I hurriedly flipped to the marked page, sat on the couched comfortably and sighed, silently closing my eyes and detaching myself from the world. I could feel the entire lot strings break off, I was left floating. From my mind I could feel myself reaching for black and various shades of purple. Then my wrist was on the paper and smoothly drawing what seemed to be the shape of a head.

Minutes later I could see cold glaring blue gray eyes, an extremely stoic look, but the image was not completed yet. My fingers deftly switched colours, I started on the hair. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the door opening and closing, I paid no attention. Whenever I started if I don't finish I won't get back out of my daze. Whoever it was could wait, they were early after all.

The finished picture was oddly…intimidating. He was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The guy had purple surrounding him in flames, and a yellow stout bird on his shoulder. He wore Nami-chuu's uniform, with a jacket on top. And the jacket had a red armband that said: Disciplinary Leader. Oh my god, it was Hibari Kyoya! The most feared guy in Nanimori, why on earth did my mind go and draw that?!

I heard an amused chuckle as I closed the book quickly; imagine someone spotting me drawing HIBARI KYOYA! But what I saw was not what I expected. Instead of a man, there was a small baby with a fedora hat which had an orange band. He was dressed in a mini suit, expensive at that too. His eyes were deadly, even though covering it was a perfect mask of innocence. He was to be feared. I flicked off my sight then acted like people expected me too.

"Who's there?" I faked curiosity.

"Don't lie to me, it won't work," a baby voice said, a second later I was kicked, sprawled out against the sofa.

"Ow… what was that for?" Jeez I was right, this baby had super powers, "Wait a minute, what are you doing here anyway? And why do you sound like a baby?"

"I told you already, there's no point lying to me," Smash, I landed on the small stool.

"What are you talking about?! If you don't know already I'm blind!"

"Lie to me one more time and I'll kill you," I felt a bit of the killer intent seeping out.

"Alright, alright," At least I got what I wanted; he was a person to be feared even though he had the body of an infant. Underneath all the scariness was a wise soul, it was old. He couldn't be only one or two that would be impossible. Then again…

"Oi what are you thinking about Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your new tutor,"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to mock me? I may be blind but you're no older than three!"

"See? I knew you were lying before,"

"Damn,"

"Tsu-kun~! I forgot to tell you, the other tutor is in rehabilitation for some reason, so you'll be having a new tutor~!" Okaa-san sang from the kitchen.

"Okaa-san it seems like he's already here,"

"Really Tsu-kun? I must be so rude!" Her footsteps rang on the floor, each step closer than the other towards the living room.

"Sawada Nana, I'm Reborn the new tutor,"

"Uwahh! Why you are so small, and cute! How did you start life so quickly?"

"Okaa-san obviously it would've been impossible, HE'S A FAKE I TELL YOU!" My real intention was to get rid of the dangerous thing that looked and like a baby. Unfortunately, the kid seemed to be intelligent as well, he must be some sort of mutant!

"Sawada-san, as the contract stated, until your son's test scores and social life rises I'll be staying here," The one-year old stated with a glint in his eyes. Oh I won't get defeated by just that!

"Okaa-san, how do you expect a kid to teach me social interaction? What happened to the Mr. Kasora by the way?"

"Oh Tsu-kun~! Don't you see! If a baby actually got the job of a tutor and started out so early in life he must be a genius! The fee is cheap, just another person living in the house! And Mr. Kasora is very unfortunate~!"

"Unfortunate?"

"Yes unfortunate~! He got drowned in a river because he was drunk~!"

"Okaa-san don't say that with such a happy face!"

"Tsu-kun, and Reborn-kun Okaa-san will be heading off to buy more food to feed you~! I'll be right back soon~! Until then make yourself at home Reborn-kun~! You can sleep in Tsu-kun's room~!" She dashed out the door like a madman to get to the sales. Leaving me with a superhuman baby, oh how responsible was that?

"Tsuna, let me see your sketch book,"

"Tsuna? No, the books private, especially to suspicious babies like you,"

"Where did you see the emblem from?

"Oh that, it was on one of Otou-san's papers from work,"

"That stupid Iemitsu…" He muttered words that I couldn't hear properly.

"Let me see now or I'll burn it while you're sleeping,"

"HIIII? That's not fair!"

"Life never was, get used to it," With that he grabbed my book, settle down comfortably on a green sofa which appeared out of nowhere and ordered a latte with two sugars. As I was preparing the coffee I thought about ways to convince Okaa-san not to send me to Nami-chuu again, but came up with nothing what-so-ever.

Coffee in hand I made my way back carefully, and then an absolutely BRILLIANT idea popped into my head. Plopping the coffee onto the table I sat opposite of Reborn, waiting patiently. The baby in his suit just flipped the pages calmly. After scanning through all the pictures he placed it down and took a sip, murmuring in approval. Of the taste or the pictures I don't know.

"The chameleon, where did you get the idea?" I knew he would ask that first, it looks exactly like his one after all.

"I didn't,"

Reborn cocked his tiny eyebrow, gesturing for me to continue.

"I don't know what or when I want to draw; my mind does it on its own,"

"Interesting, how about the portraits, any of them you know?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya, I've barely ever talked to them before,"

"Hm, I'm taking it they go to Nami-chuu?"

"Yeah, about that… do you think you could do me a favour Reborn?"

"It depends,"

"I just need you to make Okaa-san not send me back there,"

"Why not?"

"There is no way, am I going back to that torture place,"

"Torture place?"

"Yes torture place, I'd rather not go into details,"

"You are the one asking for help you know,"

There was a brief silence, "Fine,"

From there I explained how my elementary and junior high school went. I cringed myself at how pathetic my life story was. All about how I was useless, a mere everyday object in someone else's view, not even alive. Reborn's eyes never changed from its normal look, but I could feel pity somewhere deep down his obsidian pools.

When I finished, Okaa-san just came home. Reborn said he'd think about my deal but told me he had to go somewhere outside first. I was extremely curious to what a baby figure would do at night by himself. But I stayed home and went to have a wash.

___________________________________________________

Hot water cascaded down my muscles, passed over my eyelids, my body relaxed nearly instantly. And like my usual schedule, I cried. It was something that always happened; all the bad memories would come back as soon as the soothing water hit my back for a few seconds. Okaa-san wouldn't find out because of the water covering my sniffles and my red puffy eyes didn't seem that suspicious after a shower.

It was relief, to shove it out and let my feelings flow, before having to block the river again. If I left it blocked for too long, it would burst, I would go all over the place. So to insure that wouldn't happen, I did this on a regular basis.

My stomach growled impatiently as I wiped the last tears off my eyes. Time to go out, eat and think of another backup plan just in case Reborn didn't help out; that wouldn't be too good. Sounds of laughter came from the kitchen; did Otou-san come home?

"Oh Reborn-kun you are so charming!" Okaa-san held her cheeks and blushed like a school girl.

"It's a skill,"

"Okaa-san… I think I smell food burning," I stated as I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Oh my~! I got carried away~!"

"Reborn, I thought you were going out?"

"I did,"

"What did you do?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I reported to someone,"

"Reported?!"

"Yes reported,"

Okaa-san pranced to the table with food, more than usual today, "Food's here~!"

"Thanks Okaa-san,"

Everyone dug in, Okaa-san was much more lively than before, Reborn wasn't one to disappoint it seems.

"Maman your food is delicious, Iemitsu chose a good wife," Reborn said as he finished his second bowl of rice.

"Oh did he really say that~!" Okaa-san went back into a trance.

"You know Otou-san Reborn?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"Maman, you are sending Tsuna back to school no?" He changed the subject quite suddenly and I was confused for a second. A second too late.

"Why yes of course! The school just rang to say that you can come back on the 20th of April Tsu-kun~!"

"This Monday?" I asked, mentally calculating the days. Reborn bet me to it.

"The day after tomorrow,"

"HIIII? Okaa-san, do I have to go? I won't survive you know it Okaa-san! I'll probably go and commit suicide and this time I'll lose a leg instead!"

Okaa-san's face turned serious, and unmerciful, "You are NOT allowed to talk about suicide EVER again,"

"A-ah…" I sighed in defeat, "Hai Okaa-san,"

"He truly did choose a great wife,"

"Ahh~! You don't need to complement me so much Reborn-kun~!"

"I'm only stating the truth,"

"Such a charming boy~, you should learn Reborn's manners Tsu-kun!"

"Okaa-san! He's a baby! Don't make me sound so weak!" I yelled, but they were already ignoring my existence.

She laughed and went back to eating. The rest of dinner went past is a similar way, Okaa-san laughing, me asking questions and complaining, and Reborn shoving things in my face. It was nice, not just me and Okaa-san having brief short talks. However, it felt like he was going to stay for a long while, very long. I just had a feeling, he'll be staying whether you like it or not, and along with that strange feeling, there was a weak signal of distress. Danger. I just shrugged it off, I've already made thousands of mistakes, another wouldn't hurt that much.

Reborn slept in my room that night, snoring softly in his hammock. I remember laying here, staring at the ceiling, my inner sense told me that my life was going to change starting today; something that can't be reversed. I was excited, yet nervous, anxious. I fell asleep before I knew it, thinking about one thing: Vongola.  
___________________________________________

Uh...my first time writing here, or anywhere on the internet in fact.

The pairings will- hopefully- appear depending on how long I will continue with Amano Akira's original plot. For example if I decided that this, with all my other stuff, is too much stress than I might just finish off in the middle of nowhere.

I'll continue writing if I get some kind of response, though i'm pretty sure I won't. Tsuna will meet Hibari in the next chapter, if i decide to write it, and enter his normal school classes again. Anyhows, review please! Onegaishimasu.


	2. Encounters

******Colours in the Darkness **

-Written by: Fluffychocolate-

Waking up is such a pain, especially when you get woken up by a huge and damn heavy hammer. Reborn had such a unique way of getting people to wake up; everyday was a different type of weapon to experiment with. Today was April the 20th, yesterday all I did was get the school's uniform and some stationery. I received lessons of confidence from Okaa-san, Reborn butted in all the time.

Last night I couldn't get any sleep at all, I was busy running my mind through all the different possibilities of how people were going to react to me. For example:

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A student muttered, "Isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"**_

"_**Yeah! What's he been doing for the past two years?"**_

"_**Maybe he joined gangs!"**_

"_**Nah he's too gay for that, I think that he was too scared to come to school,"**_

"_**What a loser anyways,"**_

"_**What's he doing back then?"**_

"_**OH MY GOSH! I HEARD HE'S BLIND NOW!"**_

"_**Great now he'll be more useless," **_

"_**You're right, why would he go back to a public school NOW?"**_

And so on, I really am self-conscious. Well you can't really blame me when I've lived for years in bullying, and useless-cism. Mou, maybe I should just fake sick and head to the sick bay before class?

"Dame-Tsuna, you'd better not think of faking sick," Reborn stuck a green toy gun into my face. Strange, where's his chameleon, Leon?

"HIIIII! Reborn you shouldn't use toy guns! They scare me," I whined as I brushed my teeth, taking longer than necessary.

"Hmph, hurry up, you'll be late," the baby kicked the toothbrush out of my hand and shooed me out of the bathroom.

Damn. I don't think I can skip school. With Okaa-san blocking every possible route out and Reborn backing her up I'll never make it out of this brain-cycling maze!

"Tsu-kun breakfast is ready! You'd better hurry up!"" Okaa-san said as she placed down the plates.

I jogged downstairs and sat down quickly. Then I remembered I was trying to delay school and took my time eating. My plans backfired. Reborn snatched my serving and ate it then Okaa-san kicked me out of the house to get to school.

So now I'm walking slowly, sluggishly to Nami-chuu. I lifted my leg slowly for another step, groaning, damn Reborn for kicking my head so hard. Sigh, since Reborn came I've been drawing nonstop, like that cute zoomed in picture of that little yellow bird on Hibari-san's shoulder.

I wonder if Hibari-san actually has a bird now. That would be so cool; I'd be able to foretell things with my random pictures! As if that would really happen, I'm not that useful anyways. I turn a corner on my right, without using my other sight, from memory.

Okaa-san is rather worried about me drawing all the time though, she finds it unnerving. Recently I've been drawing portraits of people, for example someone that looks like Reborn, except older, looking more mature. He still had Leon his fedora hat and his suit. His eyes were hidden in the shadow of his hat, obscuring them from people's views.

Besides from that, Reborn's way of tutoring is just barbaric. He shoots these hard toy bullets if you get things wrong, I'm certain those can cause brain damage. If for some reason he doesn't shoot you he'll just grab your arm and throw you out the window. I also don't get why he's teaching me other stuff instead of studying. He teaches me how to dodge incoming objects flying through the air, sensing things that are alive and things that aren't, figuring out whether or not a person is trying to kill you- this happened quite often to Reborn- and other Mafia-like things! It's not like I'll be joining anything dangerous so soon.

Sighing I opened my eyes for a quick scan of the area, just in case I forgot and ended up looking like an idiot. The route was perfectly the same, and it's been two years. But that wasn't what I should be worried about, I should be cautious of accidently bumping into a student from school. That wouldn't be a good start to my new, probably pathetic, school life.

There didn't seem to be anyone around though, the whole street was deserted. As I am scraping my shoes on the rough surface of the bridge, I try to plan my re-introduction for myself. I have a feeling I'll just go back to being Dame-Tsuna.

Grumbling in annoyance I stomped harshly over the rest of the bridge. They've forgotten about me by now I'm sure. Who would want to remember an obedient puppy that did whatever it was told because it was scared. Sigh, I really hate it when I go off like this.

My eyelids suddenly prickled, I could feel a presence. I didn't open my eyes, if people found out I had orange eyes it wouldn't be so good. The new presence didn't feel like anyone I knew of, just walk past quietly, unnoticeably, like a mouse, creeping…

"HAHI?!" I jumped at the voice, "Why are you walking with your eyes closed? Is it some kind of special training?" The girly voice somehow appeared to be right in my face now.

"Uh…yeah, but not special."

"How do you know where to go then?" I felt the curious girl peer at me like she was trying to uncover a secret with her bare eyes.

So I answered sincerely, almost, "I memorised the way,"

"OH! Haru understands-desu!"

"I'd better get going now," I sidled past her slowly, not wanting to seem odd.

"Good luck on your special training-desu!"

"Uh, thanks,"

I stiffly marched off, phew, I did rather good on my first encounter with a girl. Usually I would've been spluttering all over the place. Maybe being blind isn't so bad after all, it helps you talk to people…_maybe._

"Hora! Is that you Dame-Tsuna?!" I recognized the voice, it was Toudou, and he was in my class when I was fourteen.

"Uh, Toudou-san?" I hesitantly voiced, no! This was bad!

"Oh my god, it really is you! What happened to you man!"

"Ah Toudou-san…" My instant reflex to shy away and mutter was returning!

"Why aren't you looking at me? Scared Dame-Tsuna?" I heard mockery, not even bothering to be concealed in his cheery voice. This was also a problem; ever since I lost my sight I hated pity and mockery.

I changed my stance deliberately and felt more confidence come out of nowhere, "Toudou-san, you haven't heard yet?"

Shock radiated from his body, I could understand that. I mean I'm shocked as well. It must be surprising for a kid who had no backbone two years ago to act like this.

"I'm blind,"

The shock intensified ten times the amount before, "B-blind?"

"Yes blind," I honestly didn't mind this guy, he wasn't one of those dangerous bullies.

"S-so that's why?"

"Mhm,"

With that I waved him goodbye as I walked to the school's entrance. Thank the lord no one else was around, I may have been able to deal with one but another might have been too much. Wait a minute, why did Toudou sound so scared and…awed? My eyes widened, oh no widened? That means I must have opened my eyes! If I opened my eyes that means he saw my orange eyes! Damn, I need to be more careful. I remembered briefly that this morning Okaa-san told me to head to the reception room, and in that direction I went.

Since my eyes were already opened I used my other sight. The school didn't change at all, hallways still perfectly clean, windows polished so it looked like there wasn't closed, and peaceful scenery outside.

Okaa-san's advice hit me as I hastily turned off my other sight. If I used it too much I would be too tired by the end of the day. The hallways were the same anyway; I wouldn't need it to see where I was going. I scurried around the halls as quietly as I could, jumping at every sound.

When I finally made it to the reception room I sighed in relief, no one found me. Tidying myself up, I knocked on the door and entered, "Excuse me, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…."  
____________________________________________________

Hibari Kyoya, Nami-chuu's- and the town of Nainimori's as well- prefect was not in a good mood today. He had been woken up with the sun too bright in his cold grey eyes, bitten three 'herbivores' to death because they were _hollering_ on his doorstep, overcooked his toast and couldn't get rid of that little crease on his tie. Oh he was pissed; you could see it in the air from a mile away. Not even an ant tried to get in his way this morning. The ones who did however… received an icy glare and his catchphrase: 'I'll bite you to death'

"Tetsu, if _anyone _tries to disturb my sleep, _KILL THEM,_" He glared at his subordinate, who shivered before answering:

"How about I, ah, just dispose of them?"

The silent still-ness around them was eerie. Kusakabe thought he just granted his own death wish.

"Do whatever you want," It sounded clam, but the irritation could be heard in his voice clearly.

Something popped into the other boy's head, "Ah Hibari-san," he waited for approval before saying anything else. He was rewarded with the skylark's eyes sharpening, "There is a student returning from his absence of two years today, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

"Oh?" Hibari quirked a small evil smile, "Send him to the Disciplinary office,"

Kusakabe Tetsuya gulped, "Wouldn't you be sleeping though Hibari-san?"

"Exactly." The door slammed into the taller boy's face. He felt sorry for this "Sawada Tsuanyoshi". Everyone knew what happened if you disturbed him in his sleep, you would feel very sick afterwards, and in pain.  
_________________________________________________

The door squeaked open, behind it was some black sofas, a small brown table and cupboards; I turned on my sight for this. It was relatively neat, everything in place, but there was a distinct smell of..._pain _and danger? Is this the right room for the student comittee? Hm, I wonder why the reception room seems to emit a deadly aura. I heard soft breathing from one of the sofas, barely audible. Gently placing my feet one after another I approached the student, or at least I think he/she was; I'd turn off my other sight. The closer I got the more intimidated I started to feel. Maybe this wasnt a good idea to creep up to this person...I'll just slowly back away now... I'll turn on my sight so I wont trip, oh! It was a he and _he_ was HIBARI KYOYA! My breath quickened, I backed away clumsily. But not in time to avoid the hand that shot out and grabbed my arm. His blue-grey eyes slid open, shooting out a predatory glare. I'm pretty sure I was quivering like his prey, my eyes shut together as a reflex.

I was silent for a long time, him just staring at me. Purple flared in front of me, a very strong, fearful purple in the black. I whimpered and tugged my arm a little, he didn't loosen his vice-like grip at all. Silence took over once again, mixing in with the tense atmosphere in the now stuffy room.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," He stated, it was not a question, so I didn't answer. Nor did I open my eyes to meet his.

"You are returning back to Nami-chuu in two years," Another question, no answer.

"Why," Now this, I'm pretty sure was a question. So keeping my eyes closed I answered with a shivering voice:

"I-I g-got b-bl-blind,"

"What did you say herbivore?" His irritation made his flame grow even bigger than before, nearly taking up half of the invisible chest.

Gulping I gathered some breath and quickly told him what had happened. His grip was a little less tight, but still enough to feel uncomfortable.

"Then why do you return now?" He asked, I couldn't hear any anger. So my racing heart slowed down a little.

"O-okaa-san made me,"

"Your Okaa-sama?"

"H-hai,"

He stood up slowly, not letting go of my right arm. With his other hand, I heard him ease out a shiny silver tonfa from his sleeve and bring it up to my neck, "I should be biting you to death now,"

"HIII!? Hibari-san what did I do? If I can remember this school's rules properly, I didn't break anyone of them!" I protested, and the boy- no man- in front of me seethed. Oh crap, "I m-mean I'm sorry f-for u-uh doing anything w-wrong,"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, your classes are the same as two years ago," Ah, was that dismissal? I have one small problem though...

"U-uh Hibari-san... I can't remember them..." In actual truth I just wanted someone to tag along with me, whether it be a bully or whatever. I can't just go to the class alone, I'm much too frightened for that.

He glared, from what I could feel with my eyes closed. He slid his tonfa back into his sleeve and let my arm go, brushing down his uniform, "Follow."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes in wonder, did I hear right? Hibari Kyoya, actually leading a student around to his class?

He foze as he stared at my eyes, irritation started building on his flame again, "This school does not allow coloured contacts,"

"O-oh, well about that Hibari-san...these aren't contacts,"

"Are you _trying _to test me?"

"N-no H-Hibari-san! These are my eyes after, my um, _accident._"

"You lie Tsunayoshi and I'll rip your eyes out,"

"I'm not, I'm not!" I whined, suddenly he didn't seem all that scary, I felt his eyes soften a bit when I said: accident. He really does seem like a good guy, maybe a bit anti-social, but who am I to say that? I'm a pityful loner.

Growling he marched out of the room, leaving marks on the floor. I nearly tripped over my own two feet following him. I let my eyelids close again, listening carefully to Hibari-san's footsteps. Mostly because I just liked how people walked differently, but also so that I can avoid him when I needed too. His were steady, never out of a beat, always strictly in line. Aiya, I wish I was like Hibari-san, he's powerful and feared. Well I don't want to be feared, but I want to have enough power to defend myself, and Okaa-san or something.

"What have you been doing for these two years?" The question came out of nowhere and I couldn't help but jump a little.

"S-studying, drawing, walking, sleeping, that's pretty much it," I stated boredly, I really was dull and uninteresting.

"Drawing?"

"Yeah, I seemed to have gotten the skill after I, uh, turned blind,"

"What do you draw." Strange how his questions nearly always sounded like statements.

"People, animals, things, anything that comes to mind,"

"Hm,"

The silence stretched on, I didn't dare suggest to walk faster. As I didn't want to and no one tells Hibari-san what to do anyways.

"Why do you not stench of fear Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

"Pardon?" This was surprising, stench?

"You used to be shaking uncontrollably by now,"

"Whoa you're right,"

"Why,"

"I," I paused a little, why didn't I feel so much fear anyway? "I think it's because I can't see you,"

"That's not it," Another blunt statement.

"And because you don't _feel _very dangerous at the moment,"

"At the moment?" AH! A question!

"Not at all really, I just sense some irritation and..."

"And,"

"U-uh," I don't know if i should voice this out...

"_And?_"

"HII! Now you're angry! And it was curiousity, curiousity,"

He stopped walking, "Are you claiming that I am curious about you Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"W-well you feel like you're interested in _something_ right now Hibari-san,"

He huffed. Oh my god, did Hibari-san just huff? "Hibari-san are you okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You huffed!" I pointed in the direction where his voice was coming from.

"What's wrong with 'huffing'?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why,"

"Because _Hibari-san _is huffing!"

"Me?"

"Y-yeah," Damn, I let my mouth spit out rude things, at Hibari-san of all people, "I-It's just a bit u-unusual,"

"Hmph," He turned away and made a faster pace, it had me jogging slightly to catch up again. However this really was unusual, how many times can you witness Hibari-san talking so much and huffing?

"We're here," The blunt voice stopped and I bumped into him.

"A-ah sorry Hibari-san,"

"Kami korosu," He said, I heard metal sliding against fabric.

"HIII! It was just an accident Hibari-san!"

"Shut up and move."

"Move?" I leapt out of the way as swiftly as I could, noticing that Hibari-san was talking to the other students behind me.

"Heeeeh? Dame-Tsuna? What on earth are you doing here!?" One of them gaped at me. The other felt like he had on a sickening smirk and advanced towards me, failing to see Hibari-san. "Hm, you look really feminine nowadays!"

The other one whistled then laughed a little. Before getting smashed, on what sounded like the face, and left lying on the floor unconcious. The one in front of me turned around and also got smashed, the sound of something cracking echoed in the hallway. Wasn't that a bit too serious of a smash?

"Hibari-san...I think you broke something," I poked the guy lying on the floor. He chest was still heaving, that meant he was still alive.

"Normal," Hibari-san made an action, which sounding like loosening his tie, then fluidly walked to a door and slid it open. My breath caught in my throat. He should've told me so I could prepare myself first!

"Oi, you." Hibari stared at the teacher, who's arms were shaking against the board, "You have a new student,"

"Hibari-san?! I'm not new!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He jerked his head back a little, "Not new, just returning."

I could hear the gasps from inside the room, Hibari-san just corrected himself because someone told him so.

"M-may I ask who it is?" The teacher pushed up his glasses. Hibari moved to the side to reveal me to the teacher, who nodded and said:

"I'll pack up my lesson first,"

"Be quick."

The door slid close again, I sighed in relief.

"Why,"

"Hibari-san I really didn't want to come back to school you know,"

"Why,"

"Surely you've heard of Dame-Tsuna?"

"I think I have,"

"That's me,"

"Impressive,"

"Impressive?!" I gawked, he just complimented me!

"They still speak of you,"

"Oh," So that was why, and here I thought he was actually complimenting me in a friend kind of way, "Hibari-san?"

"What," He kicked the unconcious boys into the corner, convieniently leaving space for people to walk.

"You've changed," I merrily skipped over, having a sudden impulse to look at his face, and so I did. Only for a glimpse, I thought I saw red on his cheeks, but I couldn't be sure, "You're nicer now,"

"Nicer,"

"Yup,"

"Come in, Sawada Tsunayoshi," The teacher's voice drifted out of the class. I took a deep breath and waved Hibari goodbye, who just stared. Then I entered the class, eyes closed. I could feel their stares on me, very awkward.

"U-uh, hi?" I shyly muttered, head facing the floor.

"Whoa! Tsuna! I thought you were never going to come back!" Yamamoto Takeshi's cheery voice yelled out from the seats, I slowly lifted my head up. Reminding myself not to open my eyes. Silence.

"Ahahaha, so why was Hibari-san with you Tsuna?" Asked Yamamoto-san again.

"I had to go to the reception room..." I didn't end the sentence.

More silence.

"Hey Tsuna is that really you?" A girl from the class asked, "You look different,"

"U-uh, yeah it is,"

"You sound different, " A boy called out.

"DAME-TSUNA! SHOW EVERYONE YOUR AWESOME EYES!" Toudou's voice rang loudly, damn! He did see!

"Ahehe, what are you talking about Toudou-san,"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT TSUNA!"

"No really I don't," Mou, why won't he give up?

"Sawada Tsuanyoshi, I advise you to or I'll have to bite you to death," Hibari-san's voice emerged from the door once again, everyone shut their mouths.

"Why Hibari-san?"

"A rule, you can't work without seeing,"

"I'm blind," I said in a stoic voice.

"You can somehow see,"

"Hibari-san I really can't."

"You've grown a backbone Tsunayoshi, but you're still too weak." I could feel his smirk from all the way over here! "You have until the end of the week."

Then he left.

And everyone turned their silent looks on me. I sighed.

"Your seat is next to Jirou-kun," The teacher said, not bothering to show me the way. Fine then, be that way, I'm not that stupid to not be able to find out where he is. I probed around for his aura, I remember him a little, from when he teased me about liking Kyoko-chan. When I found his presence, which took a few seconds, I walked camly down the aile, jumping over a foot meant to trip me, dodging some paper balls. Then sat down in the empty seat. They all had their jaws to the ground. As much as I wanted to smirk and laugh like a lunatic I relaxed my breathing and waited patiently for the teacher to carry on.

So he did, aiming every question he could get in my direction. I answered them, briefly turning on my sight behind my glasses- they were dark shaded-, which really didnt help at all, and getting them all correct. The bell for lunch went and I pulled out my obento, digging in ravishly. I heard footsteps come my way and stop directly in front of my desk. Chewing I lifted my head up, opening my eyes of course under my glasses. I felt the aura, it was Mochida-sempai. Our school's kendo champion stared down at me menacingly. Strangely there was no fear, so I kept on chewing. His eyebrow twitched. I kept chewing. His eyes glowered. I kept chewing. Just as he was about to start talking Yamamoto-san came up from behind them and slapped Mochida-sempai on his shoulder.

"Mochida-sempai!" He grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Yamamoto..."

Yamamoto turned his gaze on me, then leaning forward and surprising licked off a grain of rice on my face. I flushed.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?"

"Ahaha, you're so cute now Tsuna! You're adorable with rice all over your face!" His smile was filled with mirth.

The fan-girls squealed in delight, takling pictures from all angles. Mochida-sempai clenched his fists.

"Mochida-sempai, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked innocently, poking his face.

"Sawada! I challenge you to a kendo match! The prize is Kyoko-chan!" He announced, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Oh this was not good, what on earth did I do to deserve this? And Mochida-sempai is the champion is the school, and I'm still useless at sports no matter how I try! MOOOUUU! I feel like crying!

"M-Mochida-sempai, why?"

"Because you like her don't you? It's time to show your determination for her!" I felt a flash of worry in his red flame. I wonder why.

"But Mochida-sempai, I like her as a friend, why would I need to fight for her?"

"A friend?!"

"Yes a friend," I said, giving off a small smile. He choked.

"It doesn't matter! I have to show Kyoko-chan how strong I am and my passion for her!"

"Passion?" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. Another pair of footsteps came towards my table.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko-chan's voice floated towards me.

"Is that you Kyoko-chan?"

"Yeah who else," That was definitely Hana.

"Hello to you too Hana," She snorted at me.

"Tsuna-kun are you going to accept?" Kyoko-chan gave me a worried stare.

"Would you like me too?" Whoa, that came out wrong. I meant to say that I'd rather not.

Mochida-sempai sent waves of anger flying at me without any mercy, people crept away. All except for Yamamoto-san, Kyoko-chan and Hana.

"Are you trying to flirt with my girlfriend Dame-Tsuna?!" Mochida-sempai roared.

"A-ah no Mochida-sempai, not at all," I tried to think of something to say. Ah! I made sure my voice was surprised, "Actually, you guys are a couple?"

"Yeah!" He beamed with confidence again , completely forgetting about the requested kendo match, I sighed in relief.

Hana's eyebrow twitched, "Mochida-_sempai_, Kyoko here hasn't agreed that she was going out with you yet,"

"Are you Sasagawa-san?" Asked Yamamoto as he plopped down on a seat next to me.

"A-ah, I still need some time for that..." She blushed.

Mochida-sempai burned in shame," Anyway, as I said before, it doesn't matter! I want a battle,"

"B-but Mochida-sempai..." I paused, "I'm useless at kendo,"

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna! Since you're still a rookie you only need to score one point and I'll let you win,"

"I-I'd really rather no-"

"It's decided then! The match will be tomorrow! Be sure to be there Dame-Tsuna!" He dashed off, yelling his lungs out about the match. Everyone was notified. I was horrified.

Now that I had no appetite, I closed the lid gently and put in back in my desk. Muttering quietly.

"Now, now Tsuna! It's not that bad, it's not like he'll hurt you a lot!" Yamamoto shot me is wide smile again, nothing like the serious guy I drew in my sketchbook.

"Tsuna-kun you don't have to come if you don't want to," Kyoko-chan added. Hey wait a minute, just before, did I just say I liked her as a friend? That's means that I don't like Kyoko-chan anymore? When did that happen?

"Hey Tsuna... why won't you open your eyes?" Hana walked to me and bent down to eye level with me.

"W-well it, urm, looks strange when you turn blind," That should suffice as a excuse.

Unfortunately she had another question for me," How did you turn blind anyway?"

I did not plan for this, so I was speechless. I open my mouth and close it again, I try to say something again, nothing came out. Sensing that it might have been an uncomfortable subject they asked about things that I did instead in the two past years.

"Tutors?" Kyoko-chan asked, she'd now taken the seat on my other side.

"Yeah, the longest one stayed for three months, then he passed away." I took another mouthful of rice, "Now Okaa-san just got me a new one, he's name is Reborn."

"Reborn?" Yamamoto repeated, "Ahaha, that's a funny name."

"Sounds suspicious," Hana checked her nails.

"He is, he sounds like a baby and his tutor ways are spartan!" See now I'm not really lying about Reborn sounding like a baby...

"_I can hear you..."_ I jumped, did i just hear Reborn whispering in my ear?

"KYOKO! I JUST HEARD ABOUT AN EXTREME CONTEST BETWEEN MOCHIDA AND SAWADA, AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE PRIZE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FIRST, THEY SHOULD'VE FOUGHT AGAINST ONII-SAN INSTEAD!" The guy flew through the door and landed on my desk crouching. Burning with determination that I'm pretty sure anyone can see. And guess what, he looked exactly like I drew him in my sketchbook, scar, bandage and everything. Maybe I really can foretell things.

"YOU! ARE YOU THAT EXTREME SAWADA KID?" He screamed in my face.

"U-uh yeah," Whoa didn't he just say Onii-san?! That means he's-

"Onii-san! Tsuna-kun didn't really want too!" Kyoko-chan tugged on her older brother's arm.

"Hm..." He held his chin and thought for a few seconds. Yamamoto laughed his head off, and Hana face-palmed herself. I was shocked into my chair. "WHY WOULDN'T HE NOT WANT TO FIGHT FOR YOU TO THE EXTREME THEN!?"

"O-onii-san,"

The bell went and he charged out of the classroom saying something about extreme bears. The rest of the class was awfully odd, much more odd than it used to be at least. Or at least different from when I was Dame-Tsuna, when I wasn't included in anything. Actually I'm not sure if I still am or not, but the name still stuck to me as a nick. I seem to have some sort of respect from the class, I wasn't teased anymore, wasn't ordered around anymore.

By the time I got home I was exhausted, I used too much of my sight. During dinner Reborn and Okaa-san asked me about school, I replied with:

"I don't think I'm Dame-Tsuna anymore, that's just a kind of nickname now,"

Okaa-san nearly cried tears, Reborn smiled. Yes smiled, not smirked. Reborn's beginning to feel like family, even though he has his inhumane ways. And I re-encountered a few people, like Hibari-san, Yamamoto-san, Kyoko-chan and Hana. They're what I'm guessing people call friends now, though I'm not so sure about Hibari-san. I think I'm starting to live like a normal student now.

I never imagined that my life would be changed the instant it turned good- not that it turned _really_ bad or anything. Because the very next day, a student named Gokudera Hayato transferred into our class from Italy.

Frow where the Mafia originated from.

From where Reborn came.

From where the Vongola was.  
____________________________________________

Well hello agains! Im...so...happy! HAPPY! XD!!! The ultimate thrill of being a writer, 8D. Anyhows, ty for your reviews and... Does Hibari seem too...OOC? And Mochida too... Oh well. Ty once again for the reviews, rlly rlly ty. XD!XD!XD!XD!XD!XD!XD!XD!XD!XD!


	3. Battle, and visitors

******Colours**** in the Darkness **

The Italian punk teenager shrugged on his new _school uniform. _He had made some adjustments on it, mainly because he needed to make it easier to equip his dynamites in non-suspicious areas. Also because it was kinda just damn _plain._ Then he walked off to the hellhole, kitchen, to find some breakfast. All the while thinking the last Vongola candidate better be strong, he wasn't going to accept being a subordinate for a weakling. He had better things to do, like finding a proper boss if this guy wasn't right.

After all, he was 'Smokin Bomb Hayato'.  
_______________________________________

Something is wrong, thought Hibari Kyoya. Very wrong. Ever since he met that Tsunayoshi it's been _wrong. _A carnivore, is not supposed to be nice to a herbivore. At all. To think that he'd been talking and asking _questions _to the [cute/remove this] kid. Just unacceptable.

It's disgusting.

Smashing open the gates, he turns around at the sound of running footsteps. And there the [cute/remove this] kid is. Then the mere thought of criticizing the herbivore in any way, is _even _more disgusting. So it leaves our skylark in a befuddled situation.

Very befuddled, though none of it shows on his stoic face. A messed up skylark is very easy to annoy, this one especially. That morning the number of casualties in the school was horrifying. So horrifying, a little herbivore decided to go check on the big irritated carnivore.  
_______________________________________

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out as he popped his head through the reception door. Only to find no one there, so he decides to sit and wait for him by the window. But then helplessly falls asleep; as the new daily timetable for him was quite tiring.

It's not Tsuna's fault when he found the new transfer student was glaring at him all the time, at the same time frowning like he was supposed to believe something. Gokudera Hayato had been introduced to the class this morning, the first thing he did when he saw Tsuna was walk up to him and kick his desk harshly. Nearly knocking Tsuna over as well. Surprisingly, he was backed up by a few people in the class, he felt good to have some support. Speaking of support, the kendo match was today. Oh the great joys of living a high school life.

While the man he wanted to find was out on the roof, listening to unmistakable squealing of fan girls in the changing room for gym.

"Oh my gosh! The match is today! Kyaaa~!" One squealed.

"You know Mochida-sempai actually sounded like he was trying to convince _himself _that he likes Kyoko, maybe he fell for _Tsuna_!" Another one squealed.

"That is like _such _a good theory! He must've been so jealous when Yamamoto licked of the rice on _Tsuna's_ face!" This sentence for some reason sounded louder than the others in his ear, the names even louder.

"Teehee, did you hear about the new transfer student? He is _hot _as!" How come he wasn't notified of this?

"Oh. My. God…YES! HE IS LIKE THE SEX!" Two of them squealed some more. Too much squealing for the prefect.

"Herbivores, I suggest you hurry up and change," It's unbelievable how the girls could even hear the voice from all the way up on the roof. However, they thought he was talking to the boys. So they carried on.

"Hey…" The voice dropped to a whisper, once again the names burned in his ears, "Maybe, _Hibari-san_ likes _Tsuna_ too?"

Silence. Hibari nearly went down there himself to give them a warning. Then…

"KYYYAAA~! THAT WOULD BE SOOOO CUTE!" And he was shocked. He nearly fell off the ledge he was sitting on. Wait a minute, when did he get all the way out here from there?

"Totally! I mean, imagine: Hibari Kyoya _jealous_ for _Tsuna_, and trying to get his attention!" The expression on Hibari's face was priceless, too bad no one else was around to see it, and they'd get bitten to death anyway.

"And Hibari Kyoya defending a defenseless half raped _Tsuna_!" The new voice came out of nowhere, and he was pretty sure that it was a _guy._ The girls appeared to be silent as well, before one of them said:

"Toudou-san…when did you become gay for _Tsuna_?"

"Ever since I saw his wonderful HOT gaze!" The _boy _squealed.

Now Hibari had some rules, one was to never bite any girls to death, only threaten. Another was that he could bite guys to death any time, because it was their own fault if they weren't strong enough to defend themselves. The new one was: Bite any guys who went gay for Tsunayoshi to death. Anyway, guys weren't allowed in the girl's change room, straight or not.  
______________________________________________

Extremely gay squeals could be heard from the gym. Which woke Tsuna up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning cutely. That was what Hibari saw as soon as he opened the door, which closed quickly straight afterwards. Somehow leaving the slightly blushing Hibari _outside_.

"Muu, Hibawiii-shan?" The disciplinary leader's heart strangely skipped a beat, but he recollected himself and re-entered the room.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Now this, was like a statement which just meant that he allowed the other in his presence. The sleepy one smiled childishly.

"What are you doing here," The prefect sat down on the sofa.

"I jush wanted to sheck on Hibwari-shan, I heard shat shis morning shere were a lot of…victishims," The boy yawned again and trotted over to sit on the sofa facing in front of Hibari. Plopping down on his face before scrambling back up again. Hibari was amused.

"I'm just shleepy and I can't shee properly," Tsuna said before Hibari could say anything.

"I knew you could see,"

"Ah! Mou, Hibari-san, orange eyesh make people look at me weirdly,"

"You have until the end of this week,"

"Hibari-sannnn~!" Tsuna whined, kicking his feet around.

"That's final,"

"Mouuuu. And I'm not at the gym because I skipped it. I still suck at sports, and I need some advice on kendo."

"_Skipped?" _The cold voice shook Tsuna awake immediately.

"Ahehe…,"

"Hmph, if I catch you again I'll bite you to death."

"Thanks Hibari-san!"

"But advice on kendo,"

"Ah, well you see Hibari…" The boy explained how he got dragged into the situation. Not showing any wisps of fear what-so-ever. This oddly relaxed Hibari.

"You will lose,"

"I know…"

The silence dragged on. When the bell rang Tsuna waved Hibari good-bye and went off to get his lunch. He bumped into the taller silver haired boy in the doorway of his class. Since Tsuna had turned off his sight, he could only see a huge ball of red flame. But it was slightly coated in some other colours that he couldn't make out.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" There was a brief silence where Tsuna felt something like recognition in the other boy, "Oh _you._"

"Um…Gokudera-san was it?"

No answer, "Ah, I need to get my lunch…"

Still no answer. "Gokudera-san you're kind of um…"

Still no freaking answer, "Excuse me, _Gokudera_, but you're in the way,"

The older boy responded, glaring downwards. Then the octopus head got jerked off balanced by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Tsuna you're already making friends with Gokudera huh?" It was obviously Yamamoto.

"Who said we were _friends_?" Gokudera growled and swiped off the hand before pushing Tsuna roughly out of the way.

"Did you upset him or something Tsuna?"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh well, let's eat lunch together today!"

"A-alright,"  
_________________________________________

I grumbled a little as I sat down under a nice shade in a desolated area. It was just a hard to understand thing, the next Vongola boss, Vongola Tenth, was going to be that little wimp? How did they expect _me,_ Smokin Bomb Hayato to believe that? I need to check the matter out with Reborn soon.

My thoughts drifted a little to the uniform again. How did they not change anything to the uniform and make it look good? That baseball freak managed to get more than half of the girl's population in the school to go drooling over him. Just because he looks a bit hot, just a bit! Damn, I just called him hot. And why do I care for girl's attention? I don't. I just don't like losing. Yes that's it, I don't like losing.

The fake Tenth looks good in his uniform too. But why was he called "Dame-Tsuna"? As far as I can see he's perfectly normal. Looks like I'll have to look up the history too. Cheers erupted from the gym, wasn't it lunch? A couple of girls hurried in the direction, so I asked:

"Oi, what's happening over there?" The two girls took a look at me and squealed their loud little heads off. See, I wasn't going to lose to that tall freak.

"Gokudera-san! It's the match between Dame-Tsuna and Mochida-sempai!" The one on the right answered.

"Match?"

"Hai! A kendo match that Mochida-sempai challenged!" The left one put on a widely stretched smile.

"Get lost,"

"Kyaaa~!" They ran off talking about my rude hotness. Girls in Japan these days. I waited until they were out of sight before I stood up and brushed my unique uniform down thoroughly. Time to see how Sawada Tsunayoshi can fight.  
_________________________________________

My limbs shook in pure fear, why won't these guys understand!? "Listen, I don't want to battle Mochida-sempai!"

The guys equipping the armour on me shrugged, completely ignoring me. I'm going to die here! If I don't get idiotically injured then I'll die of embarrassment! Gah! Someone save me!

"U-um, may I go to the toilet?"

The boy tying on my helmet glared, "You'd better not try to run away Dame-Tsuna,"

I pouted, so unfair. As I walked to the bathroom, I saw Gokudera-san watching me with wary eyes. I tripped. He blanched, why on earth was tripping that much of a commotion to him?! I ran the rest of the way there. After relieving myself,-the armour got in the way-, and washing my hands. I was pacing around worriedly. I mean, do they really expect me to go and fight against and kendo champion just because they think I want to fight for Kyoko-chan? No offense to her but seriously? Mouu, I have a headache!

"Dame-Tsuna are you trying to escape?" Reborn's voice came from the wall. Without looking I replied with:

"No, of course not, just thinking for some ways to avoid such a situation," I paced around again, walking past him a few times, before realizing that he just couldn't of come out of the wall.

"I have my ways," He answered just as I was about to ask.

"Ways!? How can you find ways to come out of a hole in the wall? At _school _as well,"

"Amazingly technology today can allow us too, by the way there's only two minutes left till battle,"

"You need really high class technology for that…Reborn! What am I going to dooo! And how did you know?"

"I have my ways,"

"Don't answer with the same answers!"

"30 seconds passed," And I visibly saw him smirk. _Smirk_. Smirk while I was about to die in less than a minute. "Don't worry about it Dame-Tsuna and just get out there,"

I gasped, pointing at him accusingly, "You've planned something haven't you, you little alienated baby!" However I got kicked out and flown all the way to the gym entrance with one of his little feet. Then dragged in and placed right in front of my opponent.

"So you didn't run away Tsuna," he pointed to the enormous crowd, "That's good, _everyone _was waiting for you after all."

No, this was not good at all. "Mochida-sempai I just remembered something,"

"What now?"

"I'm blind right? How am I supposed to fight?"

"What are you trying to pull? How the heck can you be blind?"

"B-but I am!" I pointed to my closed eyes, "See? I don't open them!"

Silence over took the crowd. Some groaned in disappointment, others whispered loudly. But then a stupid guy just _had _to mention something. Just _had _too.

"Don't worry Mochida-san! I think he's partially blind because when he opens his HOT eyes he can see!" Toudou yelled from somewhere in the room. I knew what was on everyone's minds: HOT eyes? Like _what_?

People yelled from the sidelines, egging me to open my eyes and show them. Mochida himself was tapping his foot impatiently, "Well then hurry up Tsuna, we don't have all day,"

"I-I can't, I get too tired trying to see," This must work! Must!

"I can request the day off for you, now hurry _up_,"

"B-But," At least I could try to prevent people from seeing…"Can I wear my glasses or something?"

The audience was filled with boos and 'come ons'. But Mochida-sempai was at his limits, so he chucked me a pair of shades, "Fine,"

"T-thanks Mochida-sempai,"

As the judging guy pulled out the flags, I couldn't help but wonder if a miracle would happen. I wouldn't able to win this any other way.

Ding! The bell shrieked, I nearly shrieked myself. Mochida-sempai came charging straight away, determined not to lose any time. I backed away and feebly tried to block the incoming blows, which I did manage a few times.

The glasses started to slide off the bridge of my nose. Damn! I don't care if I lose or not! I can't let them see! Leaving one hand on the kendo sword I brought the other up to push the glasses up. Mochida-sempai had another idea though, using the tip of his weapon he flicked my wrist up, that made the glasses fly across the room too.

I didn't close my eyes fast enough. Gasps ran through the room, I could see them pointing. This is it, I'm going to surrender. As I was about to drop the stick in my hands, I distinctly felt something coming towards me. Everything was now in slow motion. I saw a mini bullet coming my way, straight into my forehead. Obviously I couldn't block it or anything. So it hit me, hard. I fell down with a thump on the floor, more gasps everywhere.

I'm dying_. Aw man, _I thought, _if only I had the dying will, I would've defeated Mochida-sempai without any regrets. I would've died without any problems on my mind. _

When I finished the thought I sensed ripples of power flowing through me, running tingly in my veins. My body felt as though it was ripped up, chest rising to the ceiling. Before I knew it I was up, and running full speed towards Mochida-sempai. Aiming for his hair with my hands- the kendo thingy dropped out of my hands before.

In a few seconds of pure rampage I ripped my opponent's hair out. Completely. Everything, even down to the very roots. The umpire announced my victory and everyone cheered. Then black dots covered my vision as I heard a small whisper: _That was the power of your dying will.  
__________________________________________

It was a total fluke. I mean, who the fuck would go and _rip _out their enemy's _hair?_ No one. So logic proves that, that was all just a total fluke of desperation and humiliation. Yeah, that's right. That obnoxious imposter could've not been the next Tenth. Exactly, I, Gokudera Hayato, will _never _swear to spend the rest of my life by him. And what was with the blind bit? I didn't get any information on that at all.

Yet Reborn is standing right there by his bed looking slightly, just slightly, worried; saying something about not being cool enough for a Vongola boss. This was not possible. I'm going to personally confront him later. I'll get rid of that irritating squirt then too.  
_______________________________________

Reborn sat down by the brown fluff, Tsuna's hair. Damn, he thought, that 'Smokin Bomb brat is already here. How was he supposed to explain to Tsuna about the mafia without frightening the boy? That blasted Iemitsu should've told his own son ages ago. With a sigh, the infant laid his head down gently down on the sleeping boy's. Before falling into a light slumber, he muttered: "Just a little bit of sleep wouldn't do too much damage, not now at least."  
_______________________________________

When Tsuna was asleep, he had many visitors. The first was Yamamoto, not that he really counted since he'd actually carried the small boy there. After the baseball ace placed the smaller guy down on the bed he'd dragged a chair so it was next to the bed and stared at him. Amazed by the last event that he saw in the gym, he couldn't help but grin once in a while. The disturbing presence of a certain transfer student watching also got him thinking why Tsuna was so strange now.

After around ten minutes, he found an infant walking in the room and jumping up to sit on Tsuna's pillow. Yamamoto was rather shocked, how on earth did the baby get in the school premises without getting caught by Hibari? When the child started talking he was even more curious about the recent adventures of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

However, when he heard that the unbelievably smart child was Reborn, he turned a little serious. Because Tsuna had told him that Reborn trained him for dangerous situations that he was sure he wouldn't be in any time of his life.

The infant himself was impressed with Yamamoto Takeshi. The guy found out something was wrong since he saw the baby, but concealed it carefully under a mask of warm joy. A perfect assassin born guy really, he had swift movements, no hesitation and keen eyes and senses. So without further ado, he told him all about the Mafia and hit men. Especially about the Vongola family, and how Tsuna was going to be the next boss. Also regrettably the fact that he hasn't told the slumbering boy any of this yet.

Reborn had also asked the older teen –supposedly- to join the so called 'family' and become one of Tsuna's 'guardians'. Yamamoto being Yamamoto answered with a why not and a gigantic grin. Then Reborn told him to get back to class and leave Tsuna to him, also not to be worried about that kid eavesdropping in them in the tree outside while smoking. The guy walked out with a lighter heart.

Next were Kyoko, her older brother and Hana, as well as some other girls. The girl crowd swooned over the sight of Tsuna and a small baby sleeping together cutely. Reborn, being the number one hit man in the Mafia world, pretended he didn't know they were there and woke up with a yawn. He then explained to them that he was related to Tsuna, as a little cousin. Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei, was cheering about Tsunayoshi's extreme performance and couldn't stop talking about recruiting Tsuna into the boxing club. The rest of the girl's besides Kyoko and Hana dragged him out to give the other boy some quiet time. Meanwhile, Kyoko pulled out a camera out of nowhere and snapped the innocent photo of the two 'cousins' lying together; then a close up of Tsuna.

When Reborn asked why, she said she felt like it would come in use one day. Reborn noted her instincts, before acting like he was tired so that they could get out. The two visitors after that were, to the baby's opinion, completely utterly useless girls- though they were actually boys. It was Mochida and Toudou. Mochida was there for so-called revenge and Toudou was here to 'watch over his beautiful angel'. That sentence got him flying out through the window, who else but Reborn?

Mochida, scared stiff, was preparing to run away. Reborn cornered him with a gun to the head and threatened him not to bother anyone from the Vongola family again, or he'll be witnessing some violent acts. The poor bald guy had tears running down his face, and a distinct smell of urine about him. Then the two people heard Tsuna talking in his sleep: 'Sorry Mochida-sempai'. Because of that he was saved from some cruel punishments from the devil Spartan.

You would have though by now that Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't receive any more visitors. However there is still one more person left, Hibari Kyoya. Reborn was calmly sipping coffee in a small miniature chair when the fearsome guy arrived. Not wincing what-so-ever at the murderous aura. The conversation between the two went a little something like this…

"Infant, what are you doing here. It's against the school rules,"

"Hibari Kyoya,"

He had dismissed the child as he walked up to the bed, eyes scanning over the boy in there for any injuries.

"I'm assuming you already 'bit' Mochida to death?"

"Hm,"

"You are truly strong,"

"I know,"

"How confident,"

"Of course,"

"Too confident,"

"What did you say? Infant or not I don't care; I'll bite you to death," Actually he does care, but this baby was _different _in a way that he could not explain.

Tonfas went swinging towards the coffee sipping baby, who leapt into the air without spilling a drop. Shock was visible from the prefect's dark grey eyes. He went for another shot to the face. This got blocked by a small weapon, a small green weapon. Hibari was amused, a strong herbivore looking baby that felt lethal to the very core. The thought of this little guy guarding Tsunayoshi wasn't a bad idea. So he slid his tonfas back and went back to the side of the bed.

"You will be his cloud guardian," The smaller one stated.

"Sorry, but I won't be joining any herbivorous groups,"

"It doesn't matter, you will have to,"

"You can try to make me," With that the frightening boy swept a little of Tsunayoshi's hair out of his face and left the room. This type behavior was a typical thing, always doing things for his own liking. A liking that most wouldn't understand; like the silver haired guy pondering in the tree.

"Smokin Bomb Hayato, get out of that tree," Reborn said as he sat back down on Tsuna's hair.

A figure came flying through the broken window and landing perfectly on the bottom of his heels. Obviously it was the smoker, in his unique gothic uniform.

"Reborn-san, is this the Vongola Tenth?"

"Yes," A sip of coffee could be heard.

"But Reborn-san! He's blind, and he's a wimp!"

"He's got more potential than you," Another sip of coffee echoed through the room.

"R-reborn-san…"

"He may look quite weak and useless, but he's got the traits of a Vongola boss. You may qualify him later, after I tell him about the Mafia and what-not." Cup and plate clattered together as they were placed back onto the table.

"Qualify? I'll do it Reborn-san! When?!" He enthusiastically pumped his fists in the air.

"I'll notify you when I'm ready, now get out," A glare was pointed towards the utterly _idiotic _sixteen year old. At least in the younger- once again supposedly- one's point of view. Totally idiotic, but extremely worthwhile: because he had the loyalty of a lion. Great quality for the Vongola and its sometimes terrible relationships within the family itself.

"Hai Reborn-san!" He scurried out of the room with a grin, planning his attacks on the 'enemy'.

The baby that was left alone shook his head at the bombers childishness. Thank god Dame-Tsuna wasn't that unbearably annoying, if he was Reborn would've killed him by now.

Speaking of Dame-Tsuna, he was still sleeping innocently, unaware of all the commotion over him. Really, this was one of the charms that Gokudera lacked, sure he could make girls squeal for him, but Tsuna has an aura of warmth and kindness. Not critical of anyone, welcome to everyone. This was what you needed to become a Vongola boss, a vast understanding of human feelings, yet a secret personality, enough to make people fear you.

That was something that had to be worked on, Tsuna was much too naïve looking. Even an ant would take its chances with him than a bird. Although, the pure innocence _can _be used in battle. I mean, this kid already has some sort of control over the world's best hit man, who was cold, cruel and not really easy to get along with. And this boy had him in just two or three days.  
______________________________________________

The whole world felt oddly odd. The view tilted up and down, the voice talking to me became babbling nonsense. My head ached in confusion.

My tutor, Reborn, was from the Mafia.

My father, Sawada Iemitsu, was actually, under certain circumstances, second in command.

What's more, Reborn is the number one hit man in the world.

And both of them 'work' for the Vongola, the most menacing mafia family consisting of unbelievably terrifying Mafioso.

And I was next in line for the Tenth boss.

Just like I was told in my dream, two years ago.

The blood pounded in my ears, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest that was heaving in and out heavily. Great, my life that was going quite well is now spoiled by a violent group that appears in dreams. But then again, it was probably because of them that I can actually see a little and live like this. If I were to choose which way to live, I really don't know which one I'd pick.

Back to the point, they expect me to _lead _some kind of secret undercover group!? I can't even try and kill an ant on purpose! I'm scared of the dark! I can't fight! I'm a wimp! I…I ..uh…I'm blind! How did I even get picked as a candidate anyway?!

"Oi Dame-Tsuna get a hold of yourself," Reborn laid his small hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to take a look at him. He looked relatively emotionless, but there was worry in his eyes.

"R-Reborn, did the first Vongola boss look like me?" The question came out before I could stop myself.

His eyes sharpened, in cautiousness and in curiosity. "How did you know?"

"I-I saw him in a dream…when I turned blind," I've never told anyone about this, to think that the first person I would tell would be a professional murderer. "I saw the rest of them as well, except for the ninth,"

"That is impossible," Reborn stated, now serious, "You only see them when you have achieved the-"

"Vongola Trial," I finished, does that mean two years ago I was already officially the tenth boss? " They told me I passed,"

For the first time since I've met Reborn, this was the only time where I've seen him show his emotion on his face so freely. It made me kind of disturbed, someone that killed so many was shocked at me. That doesn't really make me feel special…

"You've already passed the trial, without any training, two years ago?"

"That's what I heard…" Wait a minute! I don't _want _to become a Vongola don! "But I don't want to become a Vongola boss!"

"Too late now Tsuna," Reborn put his poker face back together. Seeming to have just made a decision.

"Too late?! Who are you to tell me that?" I raised my voice a little louder, this was shocking after all.

"Tsuna, you've used the Vongola's skills up to now, and two years ago you were already declared the Tenth. You should've complained then."

"But I didn't know! And they said when I woke up I would have proof that I was Vongola Decimo! But I don't! I have nothing at all!" I think….he surely couldn't know about _that_…

"You ability of other sight and that tattoo somewhere on your left hip,"

I gawked, how the heck did he find out? "B-but, h-how did you f-find o-out?"

"I'm a hit man Tsuna; the name isn't for entertainment,"

I gritted my teeth together, to stop them from chattering, in fear. I don't want to become a scary boss. I _can't _become one! Even with this special sight!

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, what do you think I'm here for?" I glanced up at Reborn in surprise," I was sent here by a very respective man to train you into becoming the next Boss,"

"I-it doesn't matter!"

"I never fail any of my missions, so you can rest assured," Reborn started towards the door, "For now, go to class, when we get home we'll discuss this more,"

Then he, instead of going out the door, went through a mini door just his size located in the air vent. So that's how he got in without Hibari-san finding him… Reborn just said when we get home. Does that mean he considers my home his own home too now? I knew he wasn't going to leave for a long time!

Sigh. Groan. Great, let's just hope all this is a bad dream…yes, a bad dream…

"Tsuna! You awake?" Yamamoto's voice could be heard, as well as his footsteps towards the nurses office. Bam, the door slammed open, I sat there in wide shock. "Ah, so you are awake Tsuna! I told the teacher I was going to the toilet so I could check up on you!"

"A-arigatou Yamamoto-san…" I stuttered, why do I feel like someone's watching me from afar?

"No need for the keigo Tsuna! Just call me Yamamoto! Ah…" He searched around the room, "Where's that baby hit man gone?"

"HIIII?! Baby hit man?" He knew about Reborn?! This was not good! Even if this is a bad dream I don't want Yamamoto to be dragged into this!

"Yeah! The kid wanted me to play Mafia with him, something about joining Vongola… oh, Tsuna I have to get back to class. Do you feel good enough to return?"

He thought it was a game? And Reborn asked him to join Vongola?! What family is he talking about! "Sure Yamamoto-san just let me get a drink first,"

He wiggled his finger at me and clicked his tongue. Did I do something wrong?

"No, keigo."

"Oh, b-but-"

"No, say Yamamoto,"

"D-demo..."

"I won't be letting you go anywhere if you don't," How can he say things like that without losing his smile?

"Y-Yamamoto," The name sounded rather smooth when I said it, more natural.

"That's better! Now let's go!"

"H-hai,"  
_____________________________________________

So that night, when I came back home after answering a million questions about my eyes, Reborn told me more about the Vongola; that they had an independent elite assassin squad. He told me rhat they were the most renowned in the Mafia world. That he was one of the most famous Mafioso, that he was part of the Acrobaleno, the seven most strongest infants in the world. And the proof of that was his yellow pacifier.

I was filled with new knowledge of the secret underground world, associated with many of the news we hear about. The fact that Reborn was hiding something was me wasn't that surprising, I could feel it from when I first saw him. Though the secret was that he was from the Mafia wasn't what I'd expected. Despite how speechless I might look, since I had that dream ages ago, whenever I heard something that was something like 'Vongola', my ears would prick up and I wouldn't pay attention to anything else.

After the discussion and dinner, Reborn made me do Mafia related things, like listening to different bullets and all that. It made me wonder, did my father disable a gun in 0.5 seconds? Did Reborn slaughter innocent people who accidently saw his work? Did they die a violent death? Or did they get spared? And of course, is there any way to get out of this mess?

I couldn't think of a solution. I didn't want to lose my other sight, and I didn't want to be some kind of Mafia Don that orders people to kill other people. When I was pondering on and on about the possible ways out of this, I didn't realize that Reborn paid close attention to me all the while. I didn't realize that because of my reactions towards the Mafia and things connected to it, that he would think about doing things to change my mind. Or point of view. Like for example: not bothering to stop Gokudera Hayato but to encourage him to attack me as soon as possible.

Thinking that if he did that, I would gain another trustworthy 'family' member and see how deep I was stuck in anyway. When I fell asleep some time afterwards, the window opened and closed silently, a baby figure jumping out; heading towards the rich apartments.

The next day would be my first day in actual combat, against my own classmate. And also against who would be my extremely loyal right-hand man in the future. Instead of thinking why i was feeling some kind of sense of dread for the following day, I was only thinking about why I was blood related to the Vongola.

Nothing about the next fun, happy, and exciting days of my life. No, nothing about that.  
______________________________________________

Uh, here's the third chapter! Oh! I need to vote for Tsuna's tattoo thingo, i didn't plan ahead...=='' Oh well, and thank you sooo much for your reviews! And sorry about not mentioning his um, dark shaded glasses before I just popped them out from no where... hehehe. And yes, Mochida is a gay bastard that has the nerve to challenge a blind guy to a battle. Sorry for my grammar mistakes too, although i just felt that Hibari would talk like that, XD!

-Skyz-Angels- you have such a great question! I have no idea, i do want to write it , because Tsuan dies there and well the reactions will be...sad. Specially Hibari. I guess I'll think of something by then 8)

Thankyou once again for your reviews and interest for my story! Enjoy and i'll try my best to upload soon. Oh, and remember if you guys have any good ideas for the tattoo thingo im welcome to all suggestions! TYVM!


	4. Kyoko's newfound hobby

******Colours**** in the Darkness **

-Written by: Fluffychocolate-

Bright colours zoomed past me, not a single shred of black could be seen. There were seven main colours: orange, red, blue, green, yellow, indigo and purple. My vision was blurred, the numerous amount of shapes and sizes made my head go into confusion. Then, it all turned white. So purely white that my eyes burned in the light. Slowly as my eyes adjusted, blobs of flames appeared from thin air. They were all separate, not joining together to join more brightly. I wondered why. Then, I realized that the orange flame colour wasn't there. That was odd.

When the orange one _did _appear though, they all came to meet it, as if to give greetings. The red one flared proudly against it, looking like it wanted more attention. The blue one just stood next to it, moving as though talking to the orange one. The yellow one charged straight towards it and glomped it, before releasing it in an energetic manner. Indigo felt like it had two thoughts, one was a slight welcome and the other was deep amusement; very deep. It did not move any closer than where it was. Green was smaller than the rest, though its determination did not fail to shine as brightly as the others. And being smaller, it managed to worm its way through all the others and jump on the main one.

Purple was last. It was like indigo, it did not move from its spot. But its warmth and will radiated from the moment it spotted the orange. It looked like it was still part of the…_family._ At the same time not that included, but not in the bad way.

They all seemed like they were people and they were just conversing with each other. The red, yellow, blue and purple flames feel very disconcertingly of a sudden, the mood turnedserious. The flames were now in different places, not near the orange.

There was another orange in front of the orange; however it was wicked, vile. The original one felt calm, he was discussing something. It also seemed like the original one knew that the other was planning something, but it had also thought ahead.

There was going to be a sacrifice.

And it was going to be the superior, calm orange flame itself. It has already decided, and planned it all out with the purple flame and a certain smart yellow flame. Gunshots echoed, the orange flame jerked at the contact, and then it collapsed. Flame slowly fading away, but not before the purple one reached it, smashing through what seemed to be an elegant door. At that precise moment, the dying flame flared once again, seeming to be utterly determined to pass on a message to the one holding it gently.

Then it was gone, leaving the shattered purple flame and the rest of its ambitious family. Purple was enraged and in total grief, so it attacked the other- who was now feeling victorious- orange flame. In complete desperation even it knew that it would be no use. After a few futile strikes of using something that I wasn't sure of, the other flames burst in and dragged him off, along with the dead orange.

The image faded and the last thing I saw was the other mischievous unharmed orange flame making preparations for some other things. My eyes fluttered open, but I didn't bother turning on my other site. Reborn's presence advanced on me, and regarded me quietly. I didn't talk. Understanding that I didn't want to be disturbed, he left the room with a quiet 'five minutes'.

I lay there the whole time, trying to remember the details of the out of the ordinary dream. It was strange, they all knew when the orange on had got attacked. Much too strange. Reborn marched in once again, landing somewhat softly on the blankets. Softly? Oh this is such a surprising day.

"Dame-Tsuna what's wrong?" He gave my face a little pinch, "You're going to be late,"

I grunted, still staring at the ceiling, "Tsuna?"

"Reborn," I shifted to face him properly, "What does orange represent in the Mafia?"

The question was something I was going to ask for ages. Reborn had started telling me about different colour and objects representing things in the Mafia. I still hadn't asked about all the other colours yet, I have a feeling it would drag me deeper than I already am in this troublesome underworld.

After some silence he replied, "It represents the sky, the leader of the family."

"Sky?" Now this was interesting, I switched on my sight and found Reborn frowning a little.

"Yes sky," He hesitated a little, "The first was said to be like the sky. Big, wide and welcoming, not critical of anyone or thing, the one colour that engulfs everything. And usually has the most responsibilities in the family, in other words the boss of a family would have this _colour_. Its characteristic is harmony, to be able to balance out all the other family members. It protects them at all costs."

"No wonder why…" I muttered, unfortunately it didn't escape the ears of Reborn, who scrutinized me with suspicion.

"What's with the sudden change of mood?" He asked.

Need to change the topic, I know, the other colours! "What about blue? What's the personality for someone who is represented in blue?"

"Where are these questions coming from Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn was now utterly serious, not his usually calm self.

"Can you tell me first? I'll…tell you later," I hope he didn't hear the confusion in my very own voice.

"Blue signifies rain. Its purpose is to be the one that 'washes away everything' and 'purifies the battlefield'. Its tranquility is nearly effective as the sky's and can render many opponents ineffective."

So intriguing, they even have certain purposes and abilities. Since I've already asked him about two I might as well do the rest, "Red?"

Reborn's frown raised his eyebrows a little higher, he continued though. "Red is the one that fiercely blows away everything, the storm. The people who have _red _are extremely determined when they decide on something. Their skill is degeneration, it can break down things."

Red…now that I remember the nurse that made me promise her was also a blazing proud red...a flame of pride and confidence. They seem to match a lot, now to the rest!

"Yellow flame," I said, now intensely captivated with Reborn's explanations for each, so much I didn't realize I even said 'flame', which made Reborn puzzled.

"The sun, the one that illuminates the sky. Its property is activation; it can initiate accelerate the normal speed of things. They are useful for healing purposes. It breaks down obstacles in the family's way and is the ray of hope."

Without hesitation now I thought of the next one, "Green flame,"

"Literally it's like lightning that harshly strikes everything. They have the same properties of lightning, and solidification. Also being the one that absorbs damage that may harm the family."

"Indigo flame,"

"The illusion, the one that cannot be captured. Its form is represented as mist. The skills are construction and illusions. It is to hide the family members from dangers through fake images."

Is it just me or are they all related to the sky? Last but not least was purple, the one which held the sky so tenderly as if it could've prevented the other from leaving. My voice shook a little, "P-Purple flame,"

Reborn was instantly alert at the sudden change in my voice, "The floating cloud, one that cannot be caught and goes its own way. It protects the family from its own independent standing point of view. Its skill is propagation; it can also absorb other _flames._"

Now Reborn wasn't a fool, I knew that. I knew the questions that would be coming as well, but I wanted to avoid them for now. "HIIII! I'm late for school!"

With that cowardly excuse I ran off to get out of the house as fast as I could.

Cloud was the only thing on my mind. For a second I saw a fleeting picture of Hibari-san kneeling on the floor holding someone's head so _very_ delicately in his arms. With a sad expression covering his face and even a few tears, sliding down his beautiful, perfect face.

And it ached.

It ached because Hibari-san was actually shedding tears. It ached because Hibari-san was losing his normal hard composure for a _person_. It ached so much and it hurt _too_ came on their own accord.

Since this happened on a morning when I was still a naïve boy, I didn't even spare a thought on _why _I spilt some heart-aching tears. I was also unaware of Reborn's concerned eyes watching me through green leaves of a pot-plant.  
______________________________________

The herbivore had cried. Hibari Kyoya could tell. The little creature was sniffing and wiping his big, round, red puffy eyes roughly. It bothered the prefect greatly that he even managed to notice these details. It irritated him even more that the herbivore wouldn't meet his gaze. More like it was reluctant too. So in the end, the disciplinary leader just grabbed the small, smooth chin and made him face his way.

The miserable orange eyes stared back it him with such feeling Hibari was starting to get affected himself. He was unable to stop his eyes wondering over the round, petite, gentle and strangely _innocent_ face just below the tip of his chin. Soft fluffy tufts of a wonderful chocolate brown brushed his neck and he couldn't help but let a small, rare, miniscule smile grace his face.

"Stop it," There was certain gentleness in the voice that froze the younger boy. How there seemed to be a spark of amusement, and concern at the same time.

Tsuna couldn't stop his constant sniffles though. He'd had some bad omens on the way here, and the dream also contributes with his bad mood; or rather his sad mood. So he just shut his eyes in embarrassment and hope, that Hibari wouldn't see his tears.

"Tsunayoshi," The said boy still didn't open his eyes, "Tsunayoshi don't make me bite you to death,"

Tsuna whimpered and just, _just _peeked out of his eyelids. The sight of that warmed the prefect's heart with such intensity, so much loving emotions. In a flash, the little tear-eyed boy was swept into the other's arms. Tsuna stunned, stops his sobbing, and leans into him- carefully of course, he _is_ treading on dangerous ground, or so he thinks.

Hibari on the other hand is completely enjoying the feeling of the tiny herbivore in his arms, not even bothering to think about things like that. His thoughts were only on the soft hair under his palms, the fragile beating heart hammering away softly, and this magical _soul _in his arms.

They stood there for a few minutes, Tsuna to shocked to say anything. Hibari busy trying to lock the scent of him into his mind. Those bloody squeals were the things that woke them out of their sweet daze. The disciplinary leader instantly set out an 'ultra-bite-you-to-death' aura, all of them scattered, except they didn't leave, so he sent out a growl. Instead of having the deadly effect, the audience 'awwed' and 'oohed'.

With an irritated huff he grabbed the small boy bridal style and sailed off from the front of the school gates; which was now filled with spectators ranging from boys to girls to teachers and to a dumbfounded short-tempered bomber.

Seriously, thought the punk kid, I thought that mop head was the schools - no, the town's- most feared guy. What was that pitiful fake imitation of the tenth doing in his arms, all puppy-eyed and, and …defenseless? That was it; he was going to start his trial _today_, today at whenever the little bug was alone- specifically. A baby voice dragged him out of his plans to corner his target.

"Today Gokudera," Reborn said while jumping onto his shoulder.

"Hai Reborn-san, I was just thinking of that too," He replied, pulling out a cigarette, "But what's with your change of mind Reborn-san?"

"Oh, nothing," The baby stroked his pet chameleon, "Remember when you lose you will become part of his family- a subordinate."

"Don't worry Reborn-san, I'll keep my word,"

"Good," Reborn hopped into a tree trunk and disappeared.

Strange, pondered Gokudera, Reborn –san usually doesn't reply to that. I wonder what that kid did to make Reborn so…agitated. Or was it worried? Oh well, the silver-haired kid tossed the thought away impatiently, and walked towards his class.  
_________________________________________

"H-hibari-san, y-you can l-let me g-go now," I tugged a little on his jacket. I was still being carried embarrassingly in Hibari-san's arms.

"No," His face was still stoic, however there was a sign of a little quirk in his lips. Not the usual smirk, it was a sincere smile. Such a sincere smile that sent my heart running at 100km/h and my breath catching in my throat in a sweet kind of pain. He seemed to notice this himself and turned down to face me, only now did I realize that we were already in the reception room. I did not look away, I _couldn't._

"Tsunayoshi…." Hibari-san's soft voice caught me off guard, making my eyes widen. My voice was still stuck- all I could do was take in all those infinitesimal changes in his face. Changes that I wouldn't have brought myself to notice until I lost my sight.

He moved to the couch and sat down, me still in those warm and secure vines, keeping me still. Since I wasn't able to do anything I just cuddled deeper, taking in a wonderful gulp of his reassuring smell. He smelt of freshly cut grass, or the breeze on a field of flowers, undisturbed and pure.

After a few minutes, Hibari-san was the first to speak, "Tell me,"

I shook my head stubbornly; he didn't need to know I was crying over a dream about _flames_. _Flames!_ Such an innocent boy I was then, thinking that I was crying about the flames, and not because of the guy that was next to me.

"Hibari-san I'm going to be late for class…" I was now placed more comfortably in his lap, legs sprawling across the rest of the couch. Hibari-san merely grunted before ruffling my hair gently, then slowly sliding his arms out of the way. I gently raised myself up from his warmth and gave him a small grateful smile. He seemed to get the message because his lips quirked back in return, and his eyes softened almost unnoticeably.

"Go," He grabbed me under my armpits like a puppy and put me down on the carpet. I waved him goodbye and trotted away to get to class on time. Sometimes Hibari-san can get a little confusing, hugging all possessively like that. Then again…I haven't met him in ages, how am I supposed to know?

Sighing I opened the door and walked towards my class in a fast pace. Out of nowhere I felt a sudden pang, a pang of danger…in the direction that I was supposed to take, which was desolate and empty. Better safe than sorry, so I took the long way towards class. Just when I needed to cross the intersection in the second hallway another pang appeared. Now in front of my class… now this was troublesome. How on earth would I get pass whatever it was there and into my classroom?!

I placed my hand on my chin and thought. Hard. It was no use, no ideas came to mind and I was surely going to be late like this. Throwing away all my urges to get away from the site, I walked to it irritably. I was expecting it to be someone like Mochida-sempai here to get revenge. I did _not _expect it to be Gokudera-san, who was glaring at me, pointing towards the space behind our classroom. And the only person in my direction was me, and some random guy…who ran away at the sight immediately.

Not feeling any fear at all I marched to the designated area as fast as I could, because if I didn't I'd get in trouble for being late. I could tell Gokudera-san was pissed because I didn't reply to him properly or react like he wanted me too.

Oh.  
Well.  
Too.  
Shitting.  
Bad.  
For.  
Him.

_Oh my_ when did I start swearing? And _oh my_ since when did I become so sarcastic and easily angered?

Who.  
The.  
Fuck.  
Cares.  
_________________________________

I usually wouldn't admit this…but I am scared…a little shitless. The fake little bug can actually exude a very, _very, _bloodthirsty aura. Maybe he was staying around that lark too long, it didn't matter though. I can still beat the shit out of this squirt easily. He stopped abruptly and I nearly bumped into him, damn cheeky bastard.

"You…what do you want?" 'Tenth' said, seething from what I could tell. His orange eyes burned an angry, shimmering, flame orange. Scorching to the bottom of my very plain soul. Not like I really cared, it _was _about time someone looked at me properly, even if this guy was doing it because he was furious.

"Hmph, can't believe they actually put you up as the Tenth," My reply was like fuel to his anger. For his eyes were now dangerously capable to spitting sparks to start a greater, more powerful, demolishing fire.

"Oh," His voice, a little breathless, managed to shoot through me and get the quiet voice inside of me to tell me to _get away_. But no, little voices appearing from their deep slumbers can't just make me stop and swear loyalty to this guy like _that_. No, I need proper proof for my _own_ eyes, _dependable _truth.

He snorted; the sound didn't fit his almost angelic appearance, which was shining in the sun. "Well I'm guessing you made his do this Reborn?"

A small rustle from the bushes to the right signaled his presence. Out came Reborn-san, still wearing that odd and out-of-place frown.

"So emotions can change your personality and way of thinking…" Reborn-san jumped onto a tall concrete pole before muttering to himself softly, "Vongola blood,"

"What else could it have been?" Sarcasm dripped off the words from the face that was blushing and all flushed just a few minutes ago, oh he looked pissed.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't talk to me like that," he gestured towards me. "And this guy was already planning to go and…check you out anyway,"

"Check?" A little bit of the innocence and curiosity shone its way out from under the layers of fury. Strangely it made me a relieved. Whether it was for the sake of my useless life or for the sake of just looking at the kind understanding face I don't know. At the moment I wouldn't really care, I had a job to do.

"Well then let's get started," I reached into my inner safety pockets to grab some custom made dynamites. The 'tenth' eyed me warily, glaring at Reborn-san while not looking at me.

"I guess we should before Hibari-san gets here," He said with a sigh, before seeming to realize something, "Hey wait a minute, how _do _I fight?"

I nearly slammed into the ground by the sheer shock. Like what the _hell_? He acts all cool and collected and then he flicks back into his innocent and childish form. In the astonishing moment I accidently dropped an already-lighted dynamite, my mouth was agape and so the cigarette flew out as well.

This will be the end of me then, gah I didn't even get to test the guy out… nor was I able to even beat the truth out of Father… nor was I able to play the piano again…nor was I able to find a suitable boss to swear my life on…or to find someone to _be _with…I closed my eyes in longing, even though I couldn't do some of those things, I was able to escape this horrid lifestyle. That enough was something even greater than most of the other things I wanted to do. Greater tha-

"Reborn… put out anything that's on fire as quickly as possible." That was all I could hear before there was this blob of brown flying into all different directions around me. True to his words, he put out everything, even deciding to chuck out the smokes I hid in my pockets

I turned to stare at him, then at Reborn, who was smirking. Really, how the heck did he do that so quickly? Skill, the little voice inside of me answered rather gently. Skill…that must be it! He must have natural born skills of the Mafia leader! How didn't I think of this earlier!?

I drop to my knees, "Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry for my rude language and behavior! From now on I'll be a dedicated right-hand man! Punish me however you want, just say what you want and I'll do it!"

"E-eh?" The tenth waved his arms around a little, somehow already returning to his vulnerable self, "Right-hand man? Gokudera-san what are you talking about?"

Reborn still smirking answered his question, "Gokudera agreed to become your subordinate if he lost to you in a fight,"

"But he didn't lose!" The tenth retorted. This is who I was going to swear my loyalty to; he even saved me- who was the enemy- from my own weapons when I tried to kill him. He was perfect. Jyuudaime had the proper requirements that exactly suited for Vongola Tenth.

"Are you okay? Sorry for before I don't know what came over me, I was just a bit…bothered by a few things," Wide, concerned orange eyes were directed in my direction.

"You don't need to worry about me Jyuudaime! I'm perfectly fine!" Grinning I bounced back to the balls of my feet, "By the way, what's bothering you so much Jyuudaime?"

At the mention of this, Jyuudaime froze momentarily. His eyes filled with dread, grief and even distress. "Ah, Jyuudaime there's no need to tell me if you don't want to."

"G-gokudera-san…" Faint gratefulness shone through his miserable eyes, "Sorry,"

"Jyuudaime!" Shock was audible through my hasty voice, "There is nothing to apologize for!"

Small hands rested on each of our shoulders, "It's a good thing Gokudera came he'll be a good family member,"

An uneasy aura came about the Tenth at the exact moment those two locked gazes. I knew I was invading some personal space then. So when a couple of senior schoolyard bullies came up to us, I couldn't thank them enough.

"Jyuudaime! I'll deal with these guys, you should get back to class first!"

"A-are you sure Gokudera-san?" The tenth questioned, eyeing the bigger guys warily.

"Of course Jyuudaime!" I lit another cigarette. Putting the fuse of an extra special three-times explosive dynamite to the flame.

Reborn ushered him away, "Better get away before you get Maman to have extra effort to clean your dirty school clothes."

Now, I just have to get rid of these guys quickly….  
_______________________________________

Screams of terror echoed in the empty hallways menacingly. Smoke could be seen through classroom windows, as well as a certain _hot _Italian boy.  
________________________________________

Tsuna was deep in thought. He'd come back from the yard and ended late anyway. The teacher scolded him in front of the class mercilessly. Then Gokudera came in, grabbing the teacher by the collar and lifting him up when he heard the comments his 'beloved' Tenth boss was receiving. That resulted in getting sent to the principal's office and getting let off because he _supposedly _got lost on his first day.

When Reborn had led him off he gave him a look that probably meant that he was going to need to explain all this to Reborn when he arrived back home. There aren't many ways to stall for time when it comes to Reborn. And if Reborn actually went along with one it meant that he would let it go… only for that amount of time of course. Another possibility would be if Reborn went and found out himself from asking- more like threatening- someone else. He lifted up his pen and tapped it on his bottom lip unconsciously.

Also _unconsciously_ gaining quite a number of admirers to stare his way, both boys and girls.

Kyoko sneaked in her camera to class again and took this chance to take another perfect shot. She'd already had plans to make it into some sort of album and hand it over to the person who will win Tsunayoshi in the end. Maybe she would make copies as well to sell. After all, she does like the sounds of money concerning people begging her for _one _photo…

Tsuna had now moved on to slightly nipping the corner of his pen lid, delicious pink lips fluttering a little in the movement. Gokudera changed into a look of someone dumbfounded. Kyoko snapped a photo of him just in case. Drool started to appear on many of the viewers, giggling Kyoko took another picture in glee. Almost the whole class was staring now, Tsuna blissfully unaware and in his own imaginary world. The teacher was about to give the students detention however, he also was caught with the cute blind boy now with lips over the pen lid. Moving in a way similar to sucking…

Kyoko took another photo.

The smell of blood coming from red noses filled the room instantly. That _odd _smell woke Tsuna up from his daydreams.

"A-ano.U-um … can anybody smell…blood?"

More than half the class rushed out to get their blood off. Including the teacher and Gokudera. Then they someone appeared and they all marched back to their classroom rather…robotically. Tsuna soon found out who it was when the said man appeared at the doorway, exerting an aura of anger, frustration and even curiosity.

It was Hibari Kyoya.

Now he was completely thrown off his own feet when nearly more than 20 students came rushing out of Tsunayoshi's class and to the sinks. All with nosebleeds. His first suspicion was that new transfer causing fights. However when he caught the sight of the Italian boy with a bloody nose himself that option was crossed out. His concern for the boy he was planning to visit was more or so in the way of his reasoning.

So he shepherded all the students back, growling when he spotted a _teacher _wiping his nose. Standing in the doorway, he still didn't get why they all had blood noses and funny looking facial expressions. Tsuna had fallen asleep, so he didn't have to worry about that. But why was the only question in his mind. _Why_ were they all staring at _his _herbivore in such a…_adoring_ way? Only _he _was allowed to do that.

Kyoko might be mistaken for a silly girl that people thought would be scared of scary people. However they were wrong. Her own brother jumped into bear cages _just_ to get them to join his boxing club. Surely his blood would have flown through her? And it sure did, she found cockroaches _cute_. How terrifying.

When she spotted Hibari Kyoya with a very- dare she say it- befuddled expression. She couldn't help but giggle and snap a shot of him too. But she forgot to turn off the flash, and so Hibari turned to look at her. He walked up to her, planning to explain that cameras were forbidden in class unless she were in the magazine, photography or the school's daily newspaper club.

She surprised him by_ gesturing _to _him_- he was _HIBARI KYOYA_ mind you-to _look _at the machine's screen, first pressing a few buttons. What appeared on the screen managed to get a few red lines across the bridge of his nose. So _that's_ why… he briefly gave her a nod of thanks and got the class back to work again. Walking over to Tsuna and carrying him off bridal style.

No one dared to oppose him, Kyoko took another photo. Hibari was about to walk out the door when a certain transfer student cursed at him loudly for taking his 'boss' away.

"Oi! Where do you think you're taking Jyuudaime?" The punk had a hand on his arm. Did he know who he was?

"Tsunayoshi is coming with me." Icy cold blue-gray eyes pierced into pale emerald ones. Who returned the glare all the same. Girls cooed. Boys had eyes of fury- for they wanted Tsunayoshi back-, and Kyoko took another photo.

"Gokudera Hayato, transfer from Italy. Smoking is forbidden at Nami-chuu, report to my office after school."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do, _huh_?" The silver-haired boy sneered and tried to pull Tsuna out of the taller boy's grasp.

So they began their silent tug of war. Thus waking the boy in their arms up, yawning ever-so-cutely. Another couple of shots rang through the silent room before the sound of feet tapping in the hallway loudly brought them to look at the tall panting boy covered in sweat and dust from the baseball field. Who looked at the situation at hand in silence as well.

"Um…hey Tsuna! Hibari what could possibly bring you to our class today! And Gokudera! Why are you trying to hold Tsuna?" Two of the highest levels of glares shot in his direction immediately, before a small admiring gaze was sent his way. More snaps could be heard.

"Mm...Yumumooto?" The bleary eyed boy in the arms of two of the most feared students at Nami-chuu broke the tense atmosphere.

Yamamoto happily skipped over and ruffled the boy's hair, Tsuna responded to the touch by rubbing his head against it. So very much like a kitten. Everyone stared, and more vile giggles and snapshots rang around the room.

Reborn came out of a small caption in the blackboard and jumped into Tsuna's chest, snuggling his head beneath Tsuna's chin.

Hibari acknowledges the baby with, "Akanboubaby,"

Gokudera acknowledge him with, "Reborn-san!"

Yamamoto acknowledges with, "Whoa! Are you Tsuna's baby brother?"

Which the girls in the class answer with, "NO! He's Dam-Tsuna's baby COUSIN!"

And finally the half awake Tsuna also snuggles into Reborn's fluffy and spiky hair, "Mm-where's your hatch(hat) Reborn…mm,"

Kyoko thinks she'll be a millionaire by the end of the day, still snapping photos in every angle. Then the gay Toudou marked his own death when he said, "Tsuna~! Shower me with your hot gaze again!"

Reborn, Hibari and Gokudera full on glared at him. Yamamoto laughed, but with a deadly edge. And Tsuna finally woke up properly and fainted again when all the information entered his mind properly. All four of the boys brought him to the sick bay immediately, and Kyoko hurried to follow to make more money.

The rest of the class was left to mourn the blind boy's absence, even making an altar with Tsuna's pen in the middle of it. Hana decided to follow Kyoko at the last moment. The teacher sat in the corner worrying about his pay by the looks of things. Girls all wished that they were Sawada Tsunayoshi, since he was able to get all the good-looking guys all over him.

All over him and they don't even know it.

* * *

**Hello agains. Sorry if i took long to upload because i was um..busy with life. Anyhows i hoped you enjoyed the chptr! And i'm also thinking of writing a new KanamexZero fanfic! Where Kaname and Yuuki and _someone else [new guy] _come back to the school in three years. Ohohohoho! I might, but i still have this story where i'm supposed to be concentrating on properly... the urge! **

**Well plz review because it makes me jump over the moon and back again when i receive one, doesnt matter if its a critisism or not. Well if its constructive critisism at least. Ew..i spelt critisism wrong three times. Oh what the hell, plz review once again! **

**-Fluffychocolate**


	5. Angel?

**Colours in the Darkness **

-Written by: Fluffychocolate-

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Reborn is- I'm sure I've said this before- a completely insane baby. Well, since he's an _arcobaleno_ that's probably partially it anyway. However, he's behaviour just isn't, _acceptable_ or logical or whatever. I mean, who threatens to make you into a life pillow for not getting an algebraic expression right? Who!?

Which brings us to the question, how the heck did Reborn get into my bed from his hammock so fast!? Reborn's hair- which is surprisingly soft- is tickling my nose and his tiny figure is curled up against my chin. God knows why he's the perfect size for it as well.

He gives a little whimper and snuggles closer. Now _that _was something to worry about, Reborn, the insane mutant baby _whimpering _in his sleep. However my ever lively Vongola intuition told me there was much more behind it than that. I shouldn't even be so shocked.

After a week with Reborn, unusual things happened much too quickly. On the fourth day of Reborn's arrival, a strange cow-like kid arrived through my window and pulled out a huge, _huge_, machine gun. And a couple of extremely dangerous looking grenades like it were his normal everyday toys. Then, he initiated his pitiful attempts to make Reborn notice him. Well at least I think Reborn thought it was, but to me, they _should've _been the _most _effective.

Lambo, as I learnt later on, loved attention and hated being ignored: Reborn's specialty. The kid nearly destroyed the whole neighbour hood. I did my best to calm him down since my house was the main target. Reborn had different ideas for me though. He locked me down, forcing me to learn _math _while another crazy kid went on a rampage.

It continued for about an hour like that. Then Lambo couldn't 'tolerate' anymore and pulled out his so-called 'ten year bazooka', shooting himself in his snot-filled face. After that, gee was I in for a nightmare, a ten-year later Lambo came out…looking gay. Yes gay. He spoke gay, acted gay and even had a gay little star tattoo under his eye.

So gay.

Not that I have anything against gay sexuality. It's just Lambo's fag-ness that's affecting me. Have you seen those gay guys which are like...handsome? I couldn't care less if he was into guys. Now, back to the topic, Reborn had his steel grip on my pajamas. He'd slid down a little, so he was up against my chest.

Really, normally he did look cute while sleeping, little bubble and all. At the moment there was no bubble. No smile, only the sheer look of loneliness and fear. Well the fear you see when little children are lost. I sigh, looking back down at him with my eyes closed this time. His usually unbelievably strong flame of yellow was down to a weak flicker. I take him into my chest with careful arms in his ebony tufts, and he gladly leans into me.

I just hope he doesn't go all cold with the sharp cruel eyes in the morning.  
___________________________

Reborn sighed and shuffled a little closer to the close, reassuring warmth. Before his hit man senses woke up of course. In less than a second a baby sized hand lashed out to place it on the person's neck in front of him, ready to give a little pressure and take a life. When he realized who it was he calmed visibly.

Just Dame-Tsuna.

That was what Reborn placed on the outside of his collective mask. Just a dumb clumsy student of his he made people think, at least for now; he's only been with him for a week. Inside of Reborn and his superior gaze, is a childish soul who helplessly tries to pluck the teen's attention. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost his new source of freedom- a sky that allows anything to come and join it. Really, Reborn was completely in the hesitant palm of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

That also meant that no one was going to be able to take the person away. Well, they would need to prove to Reborn that they were faithful, trusting, powerful and caring enough to do so. Being the highest level of a hit man, he had high expectations. Inhumane expectations.

The tiny hand drifted a little higher to brush against the pearly white skin that was slightly shaded in soft shades of red. The sleeping boy's eyes fluttered a little but did not slide open. A small mouth had its corner's lifted, forming a small curving line. How could anyone not have a smile on their lips, voluntarily or not, when looking at this…_angel? _

The smile faded when he remembered his mission, and the lives this pure angel would have to take. Did god plan to ruin this poor innocent person already? Why the one with the kindest of hearts and the earnest thoughts for everyone else's well-being? Reborn could tell, even if it was only one week, that Tsuna truly had one of the most angelic souls he'd ever seen, through his _outrages _years of life. He knew it was hopeless to get attached to someone because of his violent occupation. He didn't plan to, but he had already had. And there's no going back, so he would just have to make sure this idiot stays safe.

Tsuna chose that moment to yawn and rub his eyes lazily. Oh why did school have to be straight in the mornings? He asked himself grudgingly. Damn authorities and what-not. Huh? How come there wasn't that soft stuff under his chin anymore? It was so comfortable…?! His eyes shot open as he spun around nervously, where was Reborn?!

"Over here Dame-Tsuna," The voice came from the small hammock across the room. Strange, thought Tsuna, wasn't Reborn sleeping with him just before?

"Staring is rude, don't you know your manners by now Tsuna?"

"HIII? B-but I thought you were in my bed before!"

Silence came from the baby, and after a moment, Tsuna's mouth widened in an understanding smile. "I guess insane babies still have their nightmares."

Reborn would've killed him right there and then, except that the sentence was phrased carefully in a calming matter. As Reborn stared at the boy that had his eyes closed in mirth, his heart couldn't help but lighten at the same time.

Seriously, the idiot could make anyone smile, demon or not.

"Dame-Tsuna, do you know what time it is?"

The said boy froze for a second or so, before sliding his amber eyes open, looking at the clock on the wall with a hateful expression. Then Tsuna launched out of his bed with a usual 'HIII!' and set off downstairs with Reborn tailing along with a decent sized smirk.  
____________________________________

Lambo was at my dining table…eating _my _share of breakfast. That's just not fair. He just arrived yesterday and made himself at home, and I couldn't even sleep for at least two hours straight last night; of course he didn't go all through the night like that, when Reborn slipped into my bedcovers he'd stopped abruptly. Apparently he has a weird habit of taking his ten year bazooka out of his _afro_ in the middle of the night and actually shooting himself with it. What kind of children does the Mafia raise these days? Ugh! He took my fried egg!

"Lambo! Don't steal my food after just meeting me yesterday!"

"Lambo doesn't care; this food is all Lambo's!"

Okaa-san sat down on her chair smiling all the while, "Lambo, do you want some more food?"

"Okaa-san don't encourage him!"

"Ten minutes Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stabbed Lambo on the eyelids and stole my original piece of bacon.

"UwAh! How dare you steal Lambo-sama's food! Get ready to die Reborn!"

"Reborn, make sure Lambo doesn't kill Okaa-san or something okay?! Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai Tsu-kun!" Okaa-san cheerily told Lambo to help himself to another serving.

I trip towards the door, squishing my shoes on, slamming it close. A blur of navy rushes past the front gate, before whooshing back and making a stop and heavy heavily... As soon as my eyes adjust properly, I find Gokudera standing outside my house. Smiling rather _too _excitedly, or should I say he looked like he was over the moon and flying in the stars?

"G-Gokudera-san?!" How the heck…? "What are you doing here?"

"Ohayo Jyuudaime! I was ...uh… just passing by when I recognized your voice!"

Passing by? I sweat dropped, how was flying past at full speed passing by? He even looked like he was hiding a white slip of paper with writing on it…suspiciously like Reborn's…

"Uh, Gokudera-san, do you really need to call me by that?"

"Jyuudaime? Oh by _Jyuudaime_? Don't worry Jyuudaime! I don't mind at all, and you don't need to call me Gokudera-san as well!" Er well, I didn't ask you for your sake…

"What should I call you by then Gokudera-san?"

"Anything that you want Jyuudaime!"

"Uh…" Then why can't I call you Gokudera-san!? "Gokudera…kun?

"I'm honored to have Jyuudaime calling me with such a title!"

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, five minutes," Reborn hopped at me, out of reflex my arms flew out to catch him.

"Reborn! Jeez don't just go and leap at people like that!" I chided at him, frowning a little. Why doesn't he just understand that normal people wouldn't try to catch him? Not that he'd get injured but still, it's rude!

Reborn smirked at me. I stared back. His smirk was…threatening. And a little embarrassed… I think my face showed that I was utterly confused because then Reborn intensified his smirk so it reached a whole new level. A level where you don't even categorize as a smirk, it was more like an '_I'll definitely kill you _smirk'. Hm…did I do something wrong this morni- Oh!

"Oh! Reborn I won't say anything if that's what you mean. Why are you so embarrassed?" The last sentence slipped out on its own…

"Reborn-san embarrassed?" Gokudera's voice made me remember that Gokudera was actually from the Mafia, and the mafia is where Reborn works, and Reborn doesn't want his reputation to be destroyed does he?

"Uh, Reborn I'll go now, take care of Okaa-san!"

I hurriedly took Gokudera's hand in mine and sped off. There were two reasons why, first was because Reborn looked like he was going to kill me for letting me talk so carelessly and the other was because Hibari-san will also get me killed if I arrive late.

Hibari-san…  
___________________________

The Tenth's hand is holding mine… the _Tenth's_ hand is _holding _mine… The _Tenth's _hand is holding _mine_. His hand is so warm, comforting. But the thoughts of what just happened earlier just kept bugging me; I can't enjoy what's happening.

Reborn, if what the Tenth said was true, had gotten _embarrassed _this morning or some time ago. I wonder what it was to have gotten Reborn to have a little red on his face. And I also wonder why we are currently headed to school so damn fast.

"Jyuudaime?"

"Yes Gokudera-kun?" The Tenth didn't turn back. He seemed entirely intent on doing something.

"Why are we going so fast?"

"We're going to be late Gokudera-kun," Still no turning back.

"And why should that matter?"

"Because we'll get into trouble by the teachers and Hibari-san, not to mention it's embarrassing as well…" He muttered the last bit of the sentence, turning sharply around a corner.

"Who cares about those bastards and that bigger bastard? And don't worry Jyuudaime, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

At that the tenth sighed and turned back to face me; "Let's just go quickly okay?"

"Sure Jyuudaime! Whatever you want!"

We set off at a steady pace towards the school buildings. Now…I _still_ can't enjoy the feeling of Jyuudaime holding my hand in a slightly tense grip. Why did his voice hitch a little on that damn arrogant bastard's name? Wasn't this exactly like the other day where I swore my life onto his after he saved me? Hm… there's only one goddamn person that would plague Jyuudaime's thoughts like that:

Hibari Kyoya.  
_____________________________

Lambo frowned. Why on earth did Reborn climb into Tsuna's bed? Did he actually have nightmares? Lambo decided that he would find out, and it didn't matter who tried to stop him from invading the legend's personal space. Lambo was going to find out why Reborn was currently sipping his morning coffee with some red on his face as well as talking rather… quietly. The afro kid pouted before going back to Reborn and pestering him for more answers. Don't worry, he had another plan if this didn't work, he was going to visit Tsuna's school and ask Tsuna personally.

Tsuna _would_ tell him right?  
_____________________________

Once again Tsuna was causing massive nose-bleeding casualties in class. He flicked a rubber impatiently while waiting for everyone to arrive back and get back to work. Since this morning the whole class had bugged him to remove his glasses and show them his '_awesome_' eyes. Tsuna had stubbornly kept refusing and Gokudera of course stood up for him- as well as Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto and even Hana.

Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't been drawing in his sketchbook lately. Also that he hadn't been to his usual spots of…escaping. Alright then, Tsuna thought determinedly, this weekend. Maybe Reborn would like to come to? Hm… might as well as…

He is the only one that would probably stay quiet enough for me without me needing to request. Anyway, his 'hyper intuition' was telling him to spend some time with Reborn, god knows why. Gokudera would if only told to… Yamamoto would rather talk and laugh…

Hibari-san.

…Would be annoyed if he asked him? Tsuna didn't think he would like his out-of-daze drawing style anyways. That was that then, he would go home today and ask Reborn, then go and tell Okaa-san to make him some food so he could eat while out there.

By now everyone-besides from the baseball group- was back in class, partially shocked at how serene he was looking. The corner of Tsuna's lips rose slightly and he closed his eyes in a sort of _accomplishment_?

A couple of people scurried out of the room once again to clean their faces. Kyoko, who was smiling cutely herself, zoomed up on Tsuna's face in her pink camera and made another million-dollar worth picture. Hana sweat-dropped from behind her and sighed in resignation, she'd spent the last half an hour in hopes of persuading her friend to take another road to make herself filthy rich. Nothing worked, from bribery to flattery to even promising to buy her unlimited special cakes from the EXTRA-SPECIAL corner of the EXTRA-EXPENSIVE cake store. The girl was nonsensically intent on her work.

"A-alright guys, let's begin today's class on homelands…" The teacher's voice was tuned out of a certain brunette's brain, for he was too busy concentrating on which of his favourite places to Reborn first. Birds chirped softly outside, serenely, relaxed. That was just how he expected the trip to turn out, if anyone bothered to ruin it he'd send them to rot in hell. Yes, everything _will _go _perfectly_ fine. Tsuna's face twisted a little, to form a strange and out of place grimace like snarl.

Or _else_.  
__________________________________

A shuffle echoed throughout an abandoned warehouse, after a few thumps and groans, there was complete silence.

"This is great Chikusa, Ken," A nasty smile shone in the darkness somewhere halfway across the world. "This way it'll be much, _much _easier."

"Of course Mukuro-sama," The stoic voice rang rather eerily.

"Kaki-pi look! He has the rare green-tea flavoured gum!" It was followed by a snarl of…_snarls_.

"Come along now, we need to get started on our next grand plan…Kufufufufu" A dangerous glint entered the pair of mismatched eyes,

"….To steal Sawada Tsunayoshi's body."  
______________________________________

"Tsuna-kun, are you free this weekend?" Kyoko-chan asked me with eyes filled with hope and expectation. Of what exactly I don't know.

"Ano… no actually,"

"Huh?" her face fell, "Why?"

"Eto… I've already planned something," I started to sweat a bit, why was she looking at me so _suspiciously_?!

"With who…?"

More sweat, "With Reborn."

Kyoko-chan's face froze for a second, before forming an extremely innocent yet… devilish expression. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Nothing much…" I don't really wan- she was glaring now, I sigh, "A mini picnic thing…"

If I thought she was looking evil before, now she looked vile. I even think I see a spark of _money signs _in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking Tsuna-kun…where?"

"Somewhere," Was Kyoko-chan's personality like this two years ago?

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice boomed in my ear.

"Ohayo Yamamoto,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Once again, my thoughts drifted back towards the picture of him I drew in my book. Like how could he turn so serious?

"Oh Yamamoto-kun, I was inviting Tsuna-kun to go shopping for some cute clothes this weekend at Nanimori Central but he said he'd already planned having a little picnic- _somewhere_- with his baby cousin Reborn," How can she manage that in one breath without panting?!

"Really Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned ear to ear, "I didn't know you liked picnics!"

"Urm well…" Dame-Tsuna! You're going to make a fool of yourself! "I thought that it'd be fun for Reborn."

"Oh!" His grin somehow looked like it grew wider.

"Oh!" Kyoko-chan's voice sounds unusually high…

"Oh? Jyuudaime how come they didn't include you in their 'Ohs'?"

Because it was nothing special goddammit, "G-Gokudera-kun,"

"Ah! Gokudera you still haven't joined a club yet right? Do you want to join the baseball club?" I'm amazed how Yamamoto can change subjects so easily.

"Hell no! What made you think that? I'm joining whatever Jyuudaime's joining!" I'm also quite amused at how Gokudera falls for the bait every single time.

"Oh Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan wants you to join the boxing club," Kyoko-chan giggled.

"Can't you tell him I decline Kyoko-chan?"

"Of course I tried Tsuna-kun, but he just wouldn't have it!"

"What? Who's trying to force Jyuudaime into a club without his personal -_godlike_- consent?!"

"A-Ah G-Gokudera-kun!"

And so Gokudera-kun ran out of the class and searched for the boxing club. Unbelievable.

"So, what time are you going with Reborn? I just want to know in case you have some extra time to come shopping…?" Kyoko-chan's eyebrow raised in a perfect arc.

"Um, I think it'll be all day," Yes, or else I wouldn't get any pictures done what-so-ever.

"Hey Sasagawa-san, you're going to Nanimori Central right? Do you mind if I drag Gokudera and myself along?" His eyes gleamed, and it didn't look like a good sign…

"Oh…Oh? OH! _Sure!_" Her eyes didn't seem particularly safe either.

Maybe this weekend won't go so smoothly after all?  
________________________________________

The teacher's voices droned on and on, most of the kids in class were daydreaming or distracted by something else. The growing murderous aura heading their way was a perfect example. By the time it was outside their door, everyone inside the class except one froze. Anyone could tell it was barely constricted anger.

The door slammed open at the same time the cold, emotionless voice boomed, "Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

The former woke up from his blissful slumber, "Hibawi-shan?"

And somehow he managed to make the furious clouds fly away. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, to my office," the prefect's voice paused, "Preferably without that smoking nuisance,"

That merely sparked storms to gather about a certain silver-haired head. However, when the bomber was actually calm enough his beloved tenth boss was already out the door. "Oi, dismiss me you old geezer,"

The teacher cleared his throat, "Pardon?"

"_Dismiss me_,"

"Uh… How about _no_?"

Hands reached inside pockets to grab onto a few dynamite, "You started it bastard."

"Hey, hey! Sensei may I please go to the toilet?" The cheerful laugh once again erupted from the baseball genius, "I'm pretty sure that's what Gokudera's asking for too!"

"What?! How the fuck did you get that into your head?"

"Um…by thinking?"

"I knew baseball idiots didn't have the average sized brain,"

"Really? Brains have sizes?"

The entire class sighed at their childishness. It was almost as if one picked on the other expecting for a comment. And then the other doesn't notice anything and answers back. Even the gay Toudou could realize it therefore….

"Are you guys gay for each other?"

"Hey baseball freak… that's verbal abuse right?"

"Kinda?" the taller teen sweat-dropped.

"Well then, this is just an angered reaction cause by gruesome verbal abuse…"

Toudou was heard screaming all the way into the next town.  
_____________________________________

"Hibari-san what's the matter?"

Silence.

"Hibari-san?"

Growl.

"Hibarrriiiiii-san?"

Snarl…

"Tsuna!"

Dumbfounded.

"Lambo?! What the? How did you get here?!"

"Tsuna, Tsuna!" the brunette's arms were now filled with a child in a cow-patterned suit, "That black monster was being mean to me!"

Awkward, _awkward_ silence- with sobs in the background.

"Lambo…"

"Lambo just wanted to know! Just wanted to know!"

"Know what Lambo?"

"Why Reborn was sleeping with Tsun-"the irritating mafia born baby stopped his shouting because of icy daggers digging into his back. Surprisingly it wasn't the currently annoyed disciplinary leader.

"What was that, noisy cow?" a gun was aimed at the afro covered head.

"Reborn!" before the said baby could do anything dangerous Tsuna hugged Lambo more tightly in his arms, trying to obstruct him from harm. "Come on, he was just curious."

"He _should_ know what he _should_ and _should_ _not_ be curious of."

"Reborn!" whined Tsuna. "And it isn't _that _embarrassing when all you did was using me as a pillow!"

Of course, Tsuna knew it was more than that because the invincible baby had actually whimpered while trying to snuggle closer to his body. Other than that, his _flame _was obnoxiously low and looked like it was going to snuff itself out. No, it wasn't '_just' _a normal nightmare.

As Reborn quietly settled down on one of the black sofas Hibari also took a seat. Hibari's thoughts were just like Reborn's, their glares landed on Tsuna's delicate little arms that were _too_ abnormally _protective _for that little _idiotic _cow.

"Then…Reborn was sleeping in Tsuna's bed because Tsuna was a comfortable pillow?" Lambo didn't show any signs of feeling the pair of dangerous eyes trying to burn holes through him without hurting Tsuna.

"Uh…yeah," Tsuna shrugged it off to make it look like it was nothing interesting. It worked miraculously on Lambo…but not on the raven haired _man_.

Hibari was pissed. First, some crazy cow kid runs into _his _school out of nowhere with _ammunition_. Then the kid says that he lives with _his _Tsunayoshi and wants to ask him a question _during _class times. After that when Hibari tried to use some kind of physical restriction he accuses him of being _mean to him_ and he has to go fetch Tsunayoshi for the bothersome thing. By the time he gets Tsunayoshi, the incredibly strong infant also appears out of nowhere and aiming to kill the kid- he completely agreed with that- however Tsunayoshi stops him in his tracks. Then Hibari hears about using _his _Tsunayoshi and a pillow?!

Tsuna stood uncomfortably in the same spot as before, still cradling the now sleeping cow. "Hibari-san…Reborn… I'm going for a little picnic this weekend…would you like to come?"

"Picnic, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn looked up from his shiny rifle, "Where?"

"Somewhere that not much people know of…" Tsuna glared at the one occupying his hands, "And where they wouldn't come and make so much noise."

"Why?" Hibari's stoic voice asked.

"Because I need to go do my weekly hobby," Tsuna's face cracked a grin.

"Hobby…?"

"Yup, my drawing,"

"Hm…Dame-Tsuna I'm glad you remembered, I'm going," Reborn said.

"Maybe…" The elder teen sounded…thoughtful.

"Really Hibari-san? Well, if you are coming we'll meet you at school okay?"

"Hmph," Tsuna took that as a yes.  
____________________________

"Tsuna! What happened?" Yamamoto slapped an arm over my shoulder.

"Y-Yamamoto, uh…another one of my cousins made it into the school," It's a shame to even consider Lambo as someone related to me in _any _way.

Yamamoto hesitated a little before talking, "Whoa, another amazing cousin! How do they get pass Hibari so easily?"

"Are you okay Yamamoto?"

"Huh?" His eyes betrayed the shock on his face.

"You seem a little _off_ today," Did something happen?

"Nah, don't worry about it Tsuna! Now, let's walk home together today!"

"O-oka-"

"JYUUDAIME! Don't trust a word that baseball freak says!" Gokudera…smashed through the classroom door.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?" I'm pretty sure he hit the half open door with his shoulder quite harshly.

"Uh, I'm completely fine Jyuudaime, nothing to worry about!" He winced as he demonstrated by flinging his arm around in the air. That couldn't be good.

I grab his arm and gently prod at the injured area. Unconsciously I also move to lean my body forwards for balance. Gokudera breathes heavily, he must in really bad pain for that…

"J-Jyuudaime…?" How very odd, he can't even say his nickname for me properly; it wouldn't do any damage to take a closer look now would it?

"Tsuna!" Huh? Yamamoto shifted quickly to flank me from behind.

"Yes?" I give Gokudera's shoulder blade another soft squeeze, "Yamamoto?"

"Um, I think you're giving him a heart attack Tsuna!" His hands grab onto my arms and drags me back into his- broad, _broad_- chest. Did Yamamoto know his heart was sounding like it was going to explode as well?

However Gokudera doesn't look so…happy. "Y-You, BASTARD! Let go of Jyuudiame!"

"Hey Tsuna wanna drop by my place?" Yamamoto grinned comically, "We have great sushi!"

"Sorry Yamamoto, I need to help Okaa-san with something…next time okay?"

"Jyuudaime! I'll come with you to help out!"

"You don't need to Gokudera-kun," I pout, do I look that weak? "I'll be fine."

"Aiya Tsuna! You nearly killed him again!" The male holding me gives me a rough little ruffle to my hair and laughs once again.

"U-uh really? Sorry Gokudera-kun!" Why don't I ever notice the things I do?!

"There's nothing to say sorry about Jyuudaime!"

"Well, I'm heading off now,"

"Take care Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Gokudera-kun I'll be completely fine!"

"O-okay, be careful Jyuudaime!"

Sigh, am I _really _that puny looking? {AN: Yes, _really _small and cute…and _vulnerable_…Kufufufu…}  
______________________________________

"Tsunayoshi-kuuuuuuun! How have you been? You haven't visited us for ages!" Hiroshi waved from his grocery store.

"Gome Hiroshi-san! Okaa-san sent me back to school," Tsuna tripped over something and nearly lost his balance. Training with Reborn made his reflexes so much more useful.

"Haaaahh? School? Like a special one?"

"No, back to Nami-chuu," Sawada Nana's son frowned at the thought. It had been so terribly difficult to shake Gokudera and Yamamoto off his trail.

"Heeeeeh? How are you coping?"

"Okay I guess…"

"Alriiiggghhtttt then!" The man in his 30s grinned and revealed his perfect gleaming teeth, "Whaaaat brings you to come here today then since you must be busy with school?

Tsuna smiled back at the man, "Okaa-san wanted some ginger, tomatoes, lettuce, bread, zucchini, seaweed, salt, and um…"

"Okaaaaayyyy, this way!" With that Hiroshi Doryu led Tsuna into his beloved store and helped him find some things. Not that Tsuna needed it…

"I'll be going now Hiroshi-san!"

"Byyeeeeee, take care Tsunayoshi-kun!"

The brunette managed a weak smile in return before turning around and scrunching his face up while trying to shift the weight of the- _humongous!_ - plastic bags to lessen the pain in his palms. How does Okaa-san manage to carry everything home by herself?! Tsuna grimaced at the thought of Okaa-san having muscles…just not suitable.

With a huff he headed off to his next destination, Wei Shun's instant Chinese cuisine store. He was just _craving _for one of those special meat buns! As Tsuna scurried down the footpath and into a small alley he didn't notice the strange Chinese girl heading after him…  
___________________________________

Reborn tapped his foot in steady beats; he was still waiting for Dame-Tsuna to arrive home with Maman's ingredients. And Tsuna was fifteen minutes late. _Fifteen_ for the love of god! Reborn was positive that Tsuna couldn't take _that _long after a week of his harsh training… The taps increased in speed.

"Reborn, maybe I should call one of his friends and check up on him?" Nana placed a finger on her lips in thought, "I think he mentioned Yamamoto-kun eating lunch with him, so I'll just ring 'Take-sushi' then!"

"That might be a good idea Maman…" Reborn's own lips pursed as he came to a conclusion, should he let Dame-Tsuna take care of himself or go and help him…?

"Reborn! I'm ready to kill you! I won't fail this time!" screeched the green-eyed Italian baby.

"Shut up," With a flick of his tiny fingers the cow was sent out the open window in an instant.

Now… maybe he should go get one of Dame-Tsuna's friends to help out…?  
___________________________________

"_Heh? You want…payment? But I don't have anything to pay with, I used it all to buy these," Tsuna lifted up his bags to reveal food and… more food. You see, he'd tripped and accidently dirtied their clothes._

_The bulky red hair man snickered along with his gang, "Aw, how innocent! Don't worry we have a solution!"_

"…_Really?" Now Tsuna isn't __**that **__clueless, he just thought he should go along or else…_

"_Yup, all you need to do is come over here for us to check if you have it or not," The others echoed his decision._

"_Hm… check for what?" This really isn't going so good…_

"_Just come over here for a bit," The 'leader' of the gang made a pitiful excuse of a harmless face. _

"_Sorry, but I really need to get going. How about I just mail some money over?"_

"_No can do little boy, no can do," He shook his head slowly to show that he thought of Tsuna as… well, a little boy. _

_A little __**defenseless **__boy. _

"_W-why not?" Tsuna started to panic._

"_Because when a fisherman has his goal in his hands he ain't gunna let it go free," _

"_Huh?" _

_The gang sighed, "It means that we're not gunna let you go,"_

"_W-why?" Poor little Tsuna was only making himself look more- pardon my language- __**fuckable.**_

"_Because we can use you for a few things." The blind boy's efforts to slowly sneak away were crushed as he backed up against the alley wall. "Don't worry; it'll only hurt a bit…"_

_Four of the five bulky guys launched themselves at him for an easy catch. However they all got forced __back by a tiny palm. _

"_**走开**__**! (zoukai!)***__"_ _The small girl in red Chinese traditional robes executed a series of amazing attacks; all of the gangsters were sent smashing into the brick walls. _

"_**你身体好**__**吗**__**? (**__**n**__**ǐ**__** shēnt**__**ǐ**__** h**__**ǎ**__**o ma?)*"**_ _This time the_ _language was directed at him and_ _Tsuna could only shake his head in confusion. That caused the small girl to panic and drag him all the way to…Wei Shun's Instant Chinese Cuisine store.  
________________________________

"Takeshi!" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi shouted from the kitchen, "Have you seen Sawada's kid?"

"Sawada? You mean Tsuna!?" Takeshi hurried down from his room, "What happened?"

"Apparently he hasn't come home yet," Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow while pressing his ear closer to the phone. "They're asking if you know where he went last."

"Uh, he said something about shopping for his mother," Yamamoto appeared at the doorway, extremely worried.

"My son said he went shopping for you," The elder Yamamoto nodded rather solemnly. "I'll get Takeshi to go look for the kid,"

"Dad, does she know where he went?" The baseball genius was struggling to get his shoes on.

"Wait a moment son…" Tsuyoshi repeated the question into the phone, "He probably went to Doryu's place first."

"'Kay Dad, I'll head off first," And so the athletic boy sped out to search for the brunette. Tsuyoshi grinned at his enthusiasm before requesting to speak to Reborn.

"Reborn, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

The baby's voice could be heard crackling in the sushi shop, "It has hasn't it?"

"So, has Sawada's son been chosen?"

"All the others have been killed except for Xanxus."

"Whoa, already?"

"Yes. They've resorted to Dame-Tsuna instead of Xanxus."

Did the sushi shop owner just hear a tiny bit of possessiveness and anxiety from the invincible hit man Reborn? "You've grown attached to him, how long has it been?"

"I'm not attached, just fascinated. And it's been a week or so."

"Still the same as always…"

Silence reigned on for a few minutes before Tsuyoshi asked quietly and utterly seriously, "What about the curse?"

"… It's doing its job." The Arcobaleno said nothing more, so Tsuyoshi didn't pry. "It was nice talking to you Tsuyoshi, tell me if your son brings back Dame-Tsuna."

"Sure…and one more thing Reborn…Is my son going to…be dragged into the mafia?"

"He does have good instinct and movements, and you should know better than to ask that, he's already good friends with the next Vongola Boss."

Tsuyoshi could only chuckle wryly in response, "It's good to have hope."

"I guess so," The phone beeped.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi didn't move from his spot. As much as he liked Sawada's son, he couldn't help but let his accusations towards the boy for involving his one and only son.

In the _**Mafia**_… where hope is nothing but another thing to annihilate.  
____________________________

"Tsuna! Tsuna? Where are you?" Dammit, I guess it's time to ask around… Hey isn't that Hiroshi Doryu?

"Hiroshi-san! Did Tsuna come by earlier?" The man crinkled his eyes at me… in a creepy manner.

"Yeeeeeeeees he did, is that you Takeshi?"

"Ahahaha, of course it is, do you know where he went afterwards?" As much as I want to talk to Hiroshi-san I really need to find Tsuna…

"Hmmmmmm, he did mention something about craving Wei Shun's instant buns before he left my store," the grocery store owner's bead like eyes narrowed, "Whhhhhhy?"

"Uh, Tsuna hasn't come back yet so I'm looking for him,"

"Whaaaaaat? Go check at Wei Shun's m'boy, quick!" He shoved me out the door…Tsuna really does have a lot of admirers doesn't he?

If I can remember properly, the first time I met him was the first day of primary school. He didn't come from our kindergarten, so no one really knew him. Todou was the first to speak to him, and Tsuna stuttered and flushed red like a girl. However, Todou didn't mind and soon enough he was playing energetically with the other. As for me, I knew everyone around the place, and girls flocked around in numerous numbers. I was too little to understand why back then but even now… I'm not _that _attractive.

Am I?

No, I'm average. I guess it must be my personality then? I guess that's what it takes to make friends, loyal or not. Appearance and personality, the two qualities that people take notice of. Really, isn't it odd how humans judge their own kind just by those two attributes? I can already think of a great example.

Gokudera Hayato.

Now _he _was attractive. Smooth pale skin, amazing deep emerald eyes, silky silver hair- I had to sneak up on him to feel it- and a muscular lithe body. No one could possibly disagree with his beauty, they'd be fighting against the world, no, universe. What am I _talking_ about? It's like defying _god_. All the girls were instantly all over him, and all the boys were wary of him. His personality is the only thing that ruins his appearance. Well it doesn't ruin, it actually complements his looks quite well.

The ruthless, rude, loyal and intelligent mind sent to take an angel's body. It makes people stay away from him, yet admire at the same time. And if they didn't keep their distance, he could easily get rid of them. Still, under all of that, was one of the most hurt heart/soul I'd ever seen. It consisted of betrayal, anger and grief. Much grief.

All that just makes me _want _him so much. It makes me _want _him in my arms, _want _him to look at _me_, _want _him to be _mine._ I may be a little fast moving, or thoughtless. The only excuse I know for my own behaviour is-

Love at first sight.

I think I'd get killed if Gokudera heard that. Literally. Not that I'd mind. Actually, his fingers remind me of a musician's; long, slender, smooth, and flexible. He's really talented, he can even manufacture dynamite. Hm, I wonder where he gets his supplies from. He seems pretty rich, educated, but still trained for _battling_. That's the funny bit, isn't Italy where the Mafia comes from? And since Tsuna is like the next Vongola Boss, wouldn't that be why Gokudera keeps on calling him 'Jyuudaime'? Amazing how everyone is connected in some way or another.

Back to looking for Tsuna, it'll be no good if I go into one of those trances when I think about Gokudera now, no good. The smooth wall of an alleyway came out to reveal a small round area. In the middle of the space was a tiny wooden house/shack thing that had a sign:

"Wei Shun's Instant Chinese Cuisine."

Well, thinking of Tsuna, he's changed a lot before returning to school. He's more mature, it's as though he's got more experience. In what I have no idea and I don't need to have an idea. Anyone could tell that he isn't 'Dame-Tsuna' anymore. However, I don't think most of them are willing to accept the fact until sometime later. Although, he's eyes are a stunner, I was on the opposite side of him- behind Mochida-_sempai_- when he was taken out by surprise. Tsuna's refused to show them in class or at school at a matter of fact. He's also gaining a more…handsome face. Most of the time he's adorable, just _adorable_- but. When I saw his eyes open, orange eyes utterly serious and so enchanting, I swear all the girls around me swooned like no tomorrow. He was like, _winsome_, and I know no one uses that word anymore.

He still looks as vulnerable, that's why everyone still teases him. But the day before yesterday I saw another side of him. It was when we were eating on the roof- only because of Tsuna's recommendation, I think he made Hibari let us- and Mochida as well as Todou-san came up out of nowhere. Mochida-sempai requested a rematch- _again- _and Todou wanted to see the _sweltering _gaze _again. _I could practically see the sparks above Tsuna's head. At that moment, he released an extremely irritated aura, all of us noticed it before the other two 'intruders' did.  
_________________________________________

"_Mochida-sempai? Todou-san?" Tsuna's voice drips with venom, covered with lots, __**lots, **__of sweetness. _

"_Y-yes Dame-Tsuna?" The words were merely a whisper out of Mochida-sempai's voice. At least he has enough common sense to stop his useless ramblings. Todou was another exceptional case; I don't think he'll __**ev**__er be able to learn. _

"_Tsuna, __**Tsuna**__! I'm __**begging**__ you! Just another __**peek**__ of your wonderful, hot, __**delicious**_**, **_beautiful, enchanting, perfect__**, hot**__, perfect, delicious, __**wonderful,**__ enchanting, beautiful eyes. __**PLEASE!**__ It wouldn't do any har-"_

"_Fine, you want to see? I'll show you. __**Personally**__. Come over here," Tsuna dragged him behind the walls of where the door to the roof comes up from; Todou nearly dies just by feeling Tsuna's hand on him. An amazed gasp is heard from their direction, before a sickening crack and yelp. _

_**Thump.**_

_Tsuna jogs up to the fence, he looks as though he's trying to find someone. _

"_Kusakabe-san? I think I hit him too hard." Tsuna smiled with perfect innocence, "You think you could… conceal this?" _

_The said vice-leader pops up on the other side of the safety fence with a retired looking face, "I sincerely hope you aren't turning out to be like Hibari-san Sawada-san." _

"_Ehehe," The brunette looks sincere indeed, "Todou-san…can get on my nerves quickly." _

"_Oh," Kusakabe smiles, "He'll be gone,"_

"_Thank you Kusakabe-san," Tsuna smiles in return. The two look like the share the knowledge of something comforting and understanding. I hear the shutter of Sasagawa's camera behind me._

"_Tsuna is always so entertaining!" She giggles and Kurokawa tries to calm her down. Gokudera is only encouraging his 'Jyuudaime' loudly and his eyes are shining in respect and honour. Out of nowhere Reborn jumps out and onto my shoulder. _

"_Interesting isn't it Yamamoto?" The smirk on the Reborn's face clearly states that he knows of my thoughts._

_Better play it safe…"Whoa, little guy! Where'd you come from? Yeah Tsuna can be so funny." _

_He is silent for a little while, "Yes, he can be funny…and serious." _

_My eyes involuntary sharpen and Reborn's smirk grows wider in satisfaction. Tsuna notices Reborn and rushes over, in hopes of trying to prevent him from saying something. About the Mafia I guess._

"_Reborn! What are you doing here?" _

"_That dumb cow is too noisy."_

"_Lambo? Shouldn't he like sleep? He's only a kid!"_

"_Yes, I wonder why."_

"_Actually, isn't it time for your nap Reborn?" _

"_Yes it is; I'm glad you remembered." _

"_Well…aren't you going to go home to sleep?!" _

"_Dame-Tsuna, you're my pillow. Why would I go back to that noisy cow?"_

"_Reborn! I'm in __**school**__!" Tsuna whined._

"_I know that's why I can get some peace and quiet." Reborn leaps over the air and into Tsuna's arms. Half a second later a bubble is coming from his nose and he snuggles a little bit deeper. I'm sure that no one saw that. Even Tsuna's face was pinched worriedly like Reborn's face was; only the infant's face was carefully hidden even in his sleep.  
_______________________________

Really, was Tsuna all that innocent and carefree as he looks? Because every time when he thinks that no one is looking, his face pinches up in worry; in thought. It's as if there's so much he needs to worry about. Sure, I guess the Mafia has its tolls, but nothing serious has been happening. Or… is the Mafia that capable of concealing things from my own home out of my view? There's also the fact that Hibari wouldn't let a strand of information get past him, not in _his _Nanimori.

So what exactly is heading this way?

I sigh, since when did everything appear to be so hypocritical? I used to be a happy-go-lucky that didn't really care about what was happening around me, just minding my own business. I think. I guess it all started in junior high? When that kind, harmless girl shocked everyone by having an odd alter-ego; it completely led me out of my comfort area, into the _real _world. Everything had another meaning to me, like as if under something was something else you know?

"Yamamoto Takeshi?" A familiar voice rings out from behind me, sounding somewhat like…

Hibari Kyoya. He stood there for a moment, accessing the situation most likely. Did he know someone here? Or maybe…just maybe- well not really since these days he's pretty aware of him- he was looking for Tsuna as well.

"Hibari!" I hope my voice sounds believable, "What are you doing here?"

He stays quiet for a bit before answering sceptically, "Truly a wolf in sheep's skin Yamamoto Takeshi."

Might as well go along with what I started, "Hibari? You're not making proper sense again!"

"Don't push it," Hibari gives me a critical glare, "You should know better than to toy with me.

I chuckle warily, so that means I was right? I let my eyes sharpen and narrow, "Serious enough for you?"

"Better." And as suddenly as he arrived he left. Did he leave fetching Tsuna to me then? I shake my head exasperatedly, seriously, why couldn't the guy just say things in a more direct manner? The answer beeps in my mind. Of _course_.

He was Hibari Kyoya.

He was the leader of the most feared group in Nanimori. He was the fearless, blood thirsty teenager who completely indulged in each and every moment of someone else's pain. He was the guy that people _relied _on whenever something happened.

For example, if someone was attacked. Assaulted. The next day he would be found hanging off the point of the town's mall. But if you looked at it through a different point of view…

You can see that he is the leader of the most feared- that was inevitable- and the most _trusted _group in Nanimori; they provided its security better than its own police force. You can see that he _was _a fearless, blood thirsty teenager who completely indulged in each and every moment of someone else's pain who _deserved_ it- those who were guilty of disobeying, of assault; of those who broke _his _law.

Maybe the new Tsuna could see this. See the truth behind his acts and the thought that appears as lack of rationality. Sigh, I do way too much thinking.

"**你是****谁****? (****n****ǐ**** shì shéi?)*****" **A small voice was audible at the same time my shirt was tugged.

"Ah," I turn around, "I'm looking for someone named Tsuna."

The girl looked confused for a second before dragging me with mysterious strength into the cramped store. All the while muttering something like, "Tsum, Tsun. Tsum. Tsun!"

After twisting and turning in the squishy wooden halls- which suspiciously _morphed_ longer and shorter…- we came out to an extremely spacey room complete with beautiful furniture and wonderful aromas of herbs. In the middle of the room, on the bed sleeping soundly and blissfully was Tsuna. His lips were pouted and he had a small frown as if he was trying to figure something out in his dreams. Tsuna's skin was slightly more pale than normal; however the soft baby red that is sprinkled lightly over his face doesn't make it noticeable.

Simply _adorable_.

Tsuna 'hmped' in his sleep and shifted around a little. He's a perfect picture of innocence, of purity and of something that was affected by all the pollution in this world. Completely untainted. Like an angel. Although, I don't think he's prepared for the trouble he's in for. I mean, I might be an idiot, but the _Mafia_? It doesn't sound safe and probably isn't. And _Gokudera _lights dynamite and relentlessly tries to kill people without any restraint.

This angel is going to witness the hideousness, repulsiveness of humans and their greed.

On the other hand, I- at that time- never even processed the thought that this _angel _would _change_ the mafia. _Transform _it into something…fair.

* * *

_**走开**__**! (zoukai!)***__- Get away- or something like that in Chinese [I got it from the internet so don't blame me if it's wrong]_

_**你身体好**__**吗**__**? (**__**n**__**ǐ**__** shēnt**__**ǐ**__** h**__**ǎ**__**o ma?)*"- **__Are you okay? In Chinese. _

**你是****谁****? (****n****ǐ**** shì shéi?)*****"- Who are you? In Chinese. **

I'm so ashamed…how long has it been since I've uploaded a chapter? Utterly ashamed and embarrassed. Sigh. Anyhows it's longer than the other chapters and kinda rambles. More like Yamamoto and his thoughts. I'm sorry for the last bit of the end which kinda just went… KA BANG! AND YAMAMOTO TAKESHI PUTS IN HIS VIEW FROM THE '_FURTURE_' oh well. I think I did that for Tsuna too. It's like [present tense] blah blah blah and then suddenly it's [past tense-ish] blah blah blah- finale.

Well yeh. O_O

I'd appreciate it if someone reviewed because I'm hopelessly self-conscious and lazy when I don't have any support. Constructive criticism is always welcome as compliments and random ramblings. I'm pretty sure i have some errors but i gottta go do something so i havent edited it yet... you can have the pleasure of that. 8)

One more thing…since im kinda new at Fanfics and what not…what are 'het-pairings?' I feel _SO, so _noOb when I ask things like this.


	6. Herbivore, much?

**Colours in the Darkness**

-Written by: Fluffychocolate-

Sandwiches- check. Mini cupcakes- check. Green tea bags- check. Thermos- check. Fruit salad containers- check. Rug- check. Basket- check. Sketchbook- check. Drawing equipment- check. Hat- check. Ipod- check. Chocolate pocky- check. Hm… anything else I missed? What if Hibari-san doesn't like…cupcakes? Maybe I should bring a wider variety of tea… I shove a couple more bags of tea into the basket and then hop off to find Reborn.

Today was going to be a good day.

A perfect day.

A quiet day.

I hope.

Kyoko-chan and Yamamoto looked like they were planning something…. And it didn't look very welcoming, or enjoyable for that matter. But then again, Hibari-san has the _power _to get them away and Reborn can be persuasive when he wants to be. Very.

Last time when I was denying Yamamoto's request for his handmade sushi, Reborn _persuaded_ me to take it and in the end he stole five sixths of it. Depressing really, am I that easily fooled?  
____________________________________

Hibari shifted in his chair. Should he go, or should he stay and keep the law around here? Just take it sensibly like everything else, he thought while the image of a brunette twirling around in a field of daisies smiling traitorously appeared. Hm…irregular thought patterns, maybe this Sawada Tsunayoshi creature was an incurable disease.

Now, if he went, the good part was that he'd get to eat in a _quiet _area. Another good point was the baby; he'd get to learn more about him. Also, Hibari is extremely curious as to where this secret place of Sawada Tsunayoshi's might be. Was there a location in Nanimori itself that was private, outside and no more than a few people knew about?

However if he went, his normal patrol would be out of place. And he hated changes in his usual schedule; it changed everything else and he'd have to organize it again. Even though Tetsu could take care of all that by himself, Hibari didn't like his day to be planned by another. Also, those idiotic herbivores always cause a racket or disturbance of some sort…

It was truly a difficult situation.

Whilst in the midst of concentrating harshly on the one topic, Kusakabe Tetsuya chuckled at the sight of Kyo-san's frowning face. He'd heard from the random mumblings- from the lead prefect- that Tsunayoshi had invited his leader to a picnic- along with another _akanbou_. The fact that Hibari hadn't rejected right away was a sign of 50/50 chance. He didn't even muttered one bad thing about the small boy, which was of course strangely impressive.

There wasn't even a thing Hibari needed to worry about really. Any weak trouble makers were easily dealt with by the other members of the disciplinary club. All his paper works was school related and surely the principal could actually take over for one day. It would do his boss good for some rest… and for some bonding time with an actual _human. _All that's needed is a little push in the right direction.

_Knock. Knock. _

"What is it Tetsu?"

"Kyou-san, aren't you going to be late for your…appointment?" That's right; just make it sound like business.

"…" Hibari frowned a little more, "I never said anything about an appointment,"

"Well…if the meeting with Sawada-san isn't an appointment…is it an outing?"

A light shade of pink descended onto the raven-haired boy, "Watch your mouth."

"Reborn~! You don't need to be so mean to me!" Tsunayoshi's voice drifted to them from downstairs.

"Um…Hibari-san, I can take care of the patrols…"

"Are you suggesting me to do something?" Hibari said with an ice-cold edge to his stoic voice.

Kusakabe knew him too well; it was just an act to get some time to make a choice. Sometimes his childhood friend- if you could call a childhood friend someone who just smashed you in the face and demanded you become his assistant – was just like a small cute kid.

He covered up his mistakes with glares and threats, making everyone mistake the noticeable red on his face from anger. When he wasn't in a person's presence, he was actually rather clumsy. Hibari tripped- small trips- over carpets and fumbled a little for writing equipment. In the small viewing panel from his spare room that was connected to his 'leader' he witnessed the legendary Hibari Kyoya flush a little and curse himself.

"S-sorry Kyou-san, that was not my intention, however why don't you go and… _inspect _the area?"

"Inspect…" Hibari murmured slowly- quietly of course-, as if seeing if it were a suitable excuse, "Fine. Tetsu you're in charge."

"Hai, Kyou-san," Cue the salute.

_Knock, Knock_.

"Hibari-san?" Sawada Tsunayoshi poked his head through the reception room door and looked at the two quizzically, why were they looking at him so…thoroughly?

"Hibari Kyoya, are you coming?" Reborn who was sitting obediently- for once- on Tsuna's shoulder questioned impatiently.

"Hmph, for inspection purposes only." The baby gave the prefect a knowing smirk and Hibari glared ferociously back. Tsuna could only cock his head in confusion, why did they have an air of competition?

"Let's head off then Hibari-san! Kusakabe-san, would you like to come?" Tsuna smiled in mirth.

The stunning sight that Tsuna was making with his basket and cute smile couldn't fail to not make anyone blush and stutter a little, "A-ah no, I'm going to take care of Nanimori for Kyou-san."

The brunette's lips formed an adorable pout, "Aw, okay then, let's go!"

Tsuna walked out chattering to Hibari like they were old friends…leaving Kusakabe shocked with his jaw on the ground.  
____________________________________________

"And I brought som-" Tsuna was cut off abruptly by Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, where is this 'secret place' of yours?"

"A-ah Hibari-san, I call it a secret place _because _it's supposed to be a secret."

Hibari merely glared at the other, frustrated. _**Why**_did he feel odd in this _herbivores_ presence? _**Why**_didn't he want to bite this weak animal to death? _**Why**__** isn't he in anger because of the other's rude response?!**_

On the other hand…Tsuna was starting to get a little scared for all the wrong reasons. Hibari was shaking! And he even had the annoyed, irritated aura floating around him to the- as Ryohei would say- EXTREME! Seriously, he thought, is my voice squeaky or something?

Reborn was exactly like his usual self, making remarks and smirking while Tsuna wasn't looking. If he were to write a report to the Ninth about the situation right now it would concern a lot of words connected to 'unstable emotions'. He also made use of his privilege to get Hibari angry.

"Ah, we're here…" Tsuna trailed off as he glanced around for strangers that might witness his amazing secret spot.

Tsuna had led the three of them to secluded playground that had a small and obscured gravel pathway to… some other place. The entrance was plain. A plain bush, a plain mini Victorian fence and a plain pathway leading off behind the thick hedges that separated the playground from where-ever else the other side was.

"Come on," Tsuna said, walking to the fence and unlocking the rusted lock gingerly as if cradling a newborn. Hibari frowned in perturbed, what was so important about the lock?! Tsuna seemed to have noticed the skylark's source of confusion.

"It's not my property Hibari-san," Hibari grunted in understanding. So this herbivore respected people's privacy and territory…good.

As they walked down the quiet area, Reborn paid attention to the nicely kept bushes, it was clear someone was still tending to the garden. But of course the question is who? Not that Reborn had any grudges against people keeping well attending to gardens but, Tsuna acquainted with a strange person who owns this area that… looks a bit creepy? He was going to track the guy down straight after this little outing.

The only one who wasn't cautious and wary of his surroundings was Tsuna. Skipping and humming a little tune with his eyes closed in mirth. This, he thought, was going to be a wonderful experience…wonderful because it was _Hibari Kyoya _and the world's so-called strongest hit man. Surely, this was an event to be remembered?

The path widened out and led out into a wide meadow filled with the perfect shades of green, glimmering in the sunlight and a range of beautiful colours of wildflowers- swishing as if dancing and laughing cheerily, the wind whistling gently as if playing a tune. Even the fearsome prefect was shocked enough to not utter a word, nor make his eyes leave the scene for a few minutes.

Reborn was also enraptured with the sight, as it greatly reminded him of some precious childhood memories… **childhood?** That is something you will eventually be given an explanation about. However, Tsuna- since he'd already gazed into the wondrous area thousands of times- was busy drinking up the sight of the two most dangerous people awestruck- though they did not show it immensely. It was rather epic, when were they going to ruin their serene act?

"This is Oeyasu-oji-san's backyard… he still tends to it frequently…" Tsuna drifted off as soon as he noticed that they weren't really paying attention to the information he was spouting out. He left them there and headed to the left, into a section of the humongous land, where it was obviously designed in a way for visitors to sit down and enjoy their surroundings.

It was like a clearing within the meadow. Someone had planned it so that it wouldn't look too associated with the rest of the place, yet still distinctively easy to pick out as something _from _the land- a special piece within the jigsaw puzzle. A single deciduous stood in the middle. Beneath it in the just settling shades was a single set of old Victorian type tea table.

The structure was white, curving in and out elegantly in the perfect angles and shapes. The top of the table was a complex design of the same material, only with tints of gold and extremely delicate engravings. Placed on top of it was a circular piece of glass made to fit perfectly. It also had designs on it, matching the one on the skeleton of the table- not exactly outlining, but filling in the gaps with even more exquisite patterns. The three chairs were the same only with the seat tops made in glass.

Tsuna walked up to it and patted the surfaces, checking if there were any substances on it. Unexpectedly it wasn't moist as it usually was during this time of the day. Tsuna let his giggles ring out freely, my, this was very pleasant, and they didn't need to sit on the rug.

He gently placed the hand-woven basket onto the table top and starting taking the articles of food out. Victorian type cutlery was already placed out onto the table- silver spoons, knives and forks all sparkling in the morning sun. Besides from all that, there was also a Victorian tea set complete with plates and cups arranged neatly. In the middle of the table laid a small food rack thing. Like everything else in the wonderful garden it had its own unique elegance.

Tsuna put the sandwiches with the cold meats into the little hanging racks, and then in the rack below it he placed a plate of biscuits down. The cake was _________ next to the food rack. It was a specially made tiramisu cake; Tsuna had bought it yesterday at the famous cake shop.

"Tsuna, who exactly owns these fields again?" Reborn asked as he walked into the clearing where Tsuna was preparing their mini picnic.

"As I said before," Tsuna frowned, "Oeyasu-oji-san does."

"Oeyasu Keichi, retired bank manager?" Hibari asked as he strode up to the table, inspecting it carefully.

"I met him when I was at the park over there before I turned…blind." Tsuna's smile seemed to sink.

Hibari took a seat and helped himself to some tea- wrinkly his nose when he found the teabags. "Do you have proper tea herbivore?"

"Uh… sorry Hibari-san," Tsuna scratched the back of his head. His smile had returned with full force.

Reborn on the other hand made Tsuna sit down before plopping down on the former's lap. Tsuna frowned and told him to go sit in his own seat but the arcobaleno tossed the offer away while reaching for a cup of tea. Sighing, Tsuna asked for Leon to shape shift into some kind of surface he can lean onto to draw on. Leon, being a smart chameleon, turned into a small table which was attached to Reborn's head like a hat.

Hibari asked, "What are you doing herbivore?"

Tsuna answered, "I'm going to draw."

Reborn commented, "He even has a picture of you too Hibari."

Leon purred as Tsuna petted his stomach- with was actually the top of the make shift table.

As soon as Tsuna was comfortable, he immediately entered his trance. It seems as though his habit had really _wanted _to start its business again. Slightly creeped out, Tsuna gave a little shudder while his eyelids slid close.

Hibari was started to get annoyed by how many times he had to move his facial muscles today into various settings. The most annoying was the smile. The second most annoying was the frown. And that was exactly what he had on right now.

Why would somebody, who was blind, decide to close their eyes to _draw_? _Draw_. _Paint. Scribble. __**Whatever**_. The act where a human- more specifically herbivore- usually has his or her eyes open for the _sake_ of producing better quality images.

Reborn, as always, decided to intervene before Hibari starts asking questions which in turns distracts his beloved student from his work.

"It's a skill the Vongola First gave him when he turned blind."

"…So you're saying that this herbivore is completely useless at this herbivorous act without it?" Hibari quirked an eyebrow, and began sipping at his tea, where it once again moved- _**twitched**_.

"Yes." Sometimes Reborn could even wonder about his own blatant remarks. However, that doesn't happen frequently. Well at least, before he met Tsuna it was like that.

The one they were talking about was too busy starting the guide lines of a face. In his mind quietly, he wondered if he was going to meet this person like he did with most of the others. His hand reached out for the blonde/ yellow pencil, specially made for smooth drawing. With the familiar feel of the object, he started moving it with such gentle precision that Hibari was momentarily stunned.

In the prefect's eyes, he was beginning to look like a traditional Japanese male that was practicing some calligraphy. Unlike his usual clumsiness, the boy was swift yet smooth. He flicked his wrist occasionally and glided his hand over the page elegantly- making it look like it was a living person, freely leaping and skating on ice.

Though he did not realize it, they were very much the same. Tsuna was clumsy all the time around people. When he was alone, it is pretty much rare to trip over- well at least after his blindness. Hibari on the other hand, has to completely utterly perfectly immaculate before heading out _**anywhere **_with any herbivores around. And- Kusakabe can freely support this- Hibari was _**adorably **_cute on his own.

Tsuna had already finished the man's hair, a carefully blended mix of blonde, orange and yellow. He started to work on his eyes and facial appearance. Through his daze he could tell that the man was going to be kind, maybe a little clumsy, and a brotherly figure. He could just _tell_.

Reborn could also just _**tell **_that the man being drawn was actually another one of his students…

Dino Cavallone.

So there was definite proof that Tsuna would indeed become entangled in the mafia business then. Though there was a small chance he'd just be forgotten, Reborn had decided then to try teaching the kid self defense at least. Who knew when one of the smaller and less powerful mafia families would choose to hold Tsuna as a hostage? If that ever happened, Iemitsu would never let his son be killed so easily. No, there would probably be an uproar not that it mattered anymore since Tsuna looked pretty much settled in.

He'd gotten some family members. He'd already passed the Vongola trial. He'd even melted the strongest Arcobaleno's heart from its long frozen state. And he'd probably create much more miracles throughout his life. Create miracles with his family of course, there'd be no way this little wimp would do anything all by himself, Reborn thought.

Hibari let himself relax and watch the brunette draw. He was going to interrogate this Oeyasu Keichi when this…observation trip was over. He made a little side note to see the picture the little herbivore drew of him before he left. Hibari was _**not **_hoping that the animal had thought of him of course…no, _not _at all… Seriously.

Reborn decided to engage in another conversation with Hibari. He had a feeling that the prefect was feeling pretty interested in Tsuna- the signs were all so noticeable.

"Hibari, are you connected to the mafia?"

The queried huffed, "The mafia in _Japan_?"

"Yes."

"No. Only the Yakuza."

"Oh, well consider yourself involved now."

"What? Are you involved with the mafia akanbou?" Hibari didn't look awed or surprised as most people did when they heard of such unsettling news from a…baby. He looked like he was going to go on an unstoppable rampage. His voice set down like steel, "Don't interfere with me, or Namimori."

"You cannot tell me what to, or what not to do. I only work for one man's intentions, or my own. And Hibari, Tsuna may not know how deeply planted into the Mafia is now, but I can assure you that he won't be coming out of it any time soon."

Hibari wasn't used to shock. Shock made him weak. Shock made him _human_. And he didn't like being human; which in other words meant weak, herbivorous, stupid and idiotic. The news of Tsuna being very deeply involved with the Mafia of _all people _was disturbing. The baby was obviously being dead serious. Dead serious about Tsuna being in the Mafia, dead serious about him being involved with the Mafia from now on and it looked like dead serious about the Mafia infiltrating Namimori. The anger that was a calm pond now turned into a raging ocean.

"This sounds like the appropriate time to explain things to you, seeming as you practically run the town. You see, Tsuna is-"

Hibari cut him off rashly, "I _don't care_ who the herbivore is. I _don't care_ about who you work for. The Mafia, _**will not interfere with Namimori.**_"

"As you do not care about what I do. I don't care about your concerns as well. As I was saying, Tsuna is the tenth generation boss to the most powerful Mafia family: The Vongola."

"This _**herbivore?!**_"

"Yes, this herbivore."

"The Mafia has an inheriting system does it not?"

"Why yes it does, how do you know that?" This information was not known by normal people, Hibari had to had investigated or heard from someone in the mafia. Most people believed that the mafia just got the strongest person or something like that to take over.

"That does not concern you. As far as the school records have stated, Tsunayoshi does not have _**any **_relations to an _**Italian**_."

"That's what the school records say. Tsuna is actually the great-great-great grandson of the first Vongola boss, Giotto. This _is _the Mafia we're talking about Hibari; they wouldn't let any sort of people just happening to _find out_."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is partially _blind_."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is potentially talented. It's just hidden under all of his uselessness and incredible stupid lack of confidence. That's why the current boss of the Vongola sent _me_ to secure him- the _target- _to make sure that he stays safe and gets taught to become a worthy boss. In the Mafia, if you can't even stand against normal bullying, you're screwed. No one needs a useless boss."

"You seem so sure that he _will _become the next boss. You seem so sure that he _will __**want **_to become a boss. You seem so sure that he will do _exactly what you expect him to do_."

"Of course. I'm a professional hit man, and the best at that. It's only natural that I know he's way of thinking; I did all the courses of psychology… every single one."

"You seem to be underestimating me. _He doesn't do what any herbivore can guess, predict or even 'see'- _if that could happen."

Reborn's eyes seemed to sharpen in understanding, although it was of such a quick movement that no one could've noticed it. "Hibari, how old are you?"

"None of your business, akanbou."

"Hibari, people with your kind of personality would only contradict a person like me- who you know to be very well informed- if you have proper experience or evidence. So, either you have a friend who did _all _types of psychology and discussed to you about it or…you did psychology yourself, which meant you attended classes and took many exams...or something like that."

Hibari seemed pretty embarrassed under his mask of indifference.

"You're also ridiculously antisocial…"

Hibari growled and cursed under his breath, "_**I **__**studied**_ _**it.**_"

Hibari Kyouya _**studied **_a subject?! Funnily, it seems more like it'll horrify people instead of sending them into major shocks of awe. Seriously…imagine him being able to read your actions! Not that he probably does anyway.

"You, Hibari Kyouya, are going to become Tsuna's cloud guardian. Definitely."

"…Say that all you want, it doesn't make a difference."

"Hibari, have you ever considered you're options for the future?"

Well, he had indeed. Hibari knew that he was very influential. He also knew that he liked birds, fighting, disciplining, and miraculously in the short amount of time, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It didn't take a genius to know that Hibari probably wouldn't leave Namimori unless he wanted to, which was probably never. "Yes."

"Then you could probably tell that you don't really have much of a future. Tell me one of your desires." Reborn had carefully phrased the question. If Reborn had said dream for example, Hibari Kyouya would close up and be a nuisance again.

The head prefect stayed silent for a while, before quietly admitting…"Travelling."

The arcobaleno smirked triumphantly. "Vongola headquarters are in Italy. They have a reign over most countries in the world, where your missions will be set. Also, most missions are probably very satisfying for you; it's all about eliminating the opponents."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi allowing his opponents to be killed? That sounds unlikely." And he was right.

"He'll have to face it anyway once he gets used to it. Its either they surrender or they get erased from the face of earth."

In conclusion, Reborn thought he did a…completely perfect job in persuading Hibari Kyouya to become one of Tsuna's finest guardians. After all, weren't they starting to develop a _relationship_? Of course, we should all keep in mind that Reborn is overly possessive…

Hibari turned to stare at Tsuna, who was busy started to shade in his illustration. Sawada Tsunayoshi, he thought, a herbivore that's planning to evolve into…a carnivore? Theoretically…possible.

But highly unlikely.

"Reborn," Tsuna yawned, finally finishing his picture with a little signature, "Could you pass me a cup of tea?"

The baby handed it over quietly and settled down to watch the leaves fall gently to the ground. Really, it was a wonderful scenery to wake up to; maybe he would buy it from this' Oeyasu-ojii-san'? He started to ponder about created a suitable Japanese climate in the middle of Italy so he could enjoy the difference once in a while.

"So…" It had become abnormally quiet just when _Tsuna _had come out of his trance. He was simply just disturbed by it. "What were you guys talking about?"

Hibari gave a snort, "None of your business herbivore."

If Tsuna was disturbed by it before, now he was gob smacked. Hibari usually called him by, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Now he had switched back to herbivore? He even seemed much more distant…as if Tsuna was some kind of _herbivore_ he didn't want to come in contact with because he would cause harm, or problems.

"Don't worry about it Dame-Tsuna. He's just busy contemplating." There was only one obvious answer to who that statement came from.

"Uh…okay then."  
________________________

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from the deserted playground, two girls and three boys were trying to track them down.

"Where did they go!? Where did he take Jyuudaime!" It hadn't taken long for a certain 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato' to figure out that HIbari Kyouya just happened to be missing from his usual post at Nami-Chuu.

It also hadn't taken long for the junior baseball star to hear the wild threats from inside Take-sushi, "Gokudera, Tsuna's gone on a picnic with Reborn, maybe he tagged along?"

"Hibari Kyouya-san, Tsuna-kun and Reborn on a picnic together…?"A certain girl, her friend, and her brother just happened to walk past the two polar opposites on the streets.

"HYUUAAAHHH! LET'S GO FIND THEM FOR AN EXTREME RECRUITING!"

"Do I have to come along? Can't I just stay at home?" The friend sighed miserably as they turned practically every single grain of sand over to find the three.

A brunette girl who was pretending to be 'God-Jira' stopped and rushed to question them about their quest. The group wasn't really scared to see a plastic dinosaur move towards them. Especially the boy who wouldn't mind anyone volunteering to find his boss.

"AH! Haru knows a perfect place for a picnic, it's right beside the deserted playground!"

The group rushed to see if she was right, this odd Miura Haru was strangely enthusiastic, Yamamoto thought cheerily. He had a feeling she might become really good friends with Tsuna, however different they may be, they still have the same sort of innocent feeling around them. Oh well, he thought, this isn't the time for worrying about Tsuna, this is the time for worrying about Gokudera.

It was a little hard to pick out from behind the normal cranky mask of his, but something must have happened because even though it looked like he was ridiculously intent on finding Tsuna, it felt like Gokudera was in distress.

Did something to his family back in Italy…?  
_____________________________________

The tea was heavenly and he had already completed his third illustration after eating a little, talking to Hibari-san a little, running around in the fields with a Oeyasu-ojii-san's dog a little and getting hit by Reborn a little. Overall, it was a pretty peaceful day. Tsuna cursed himself for preparing for the worst of invasions, or interruptions.

It was nearly time to go back home and ring Otou-san since it was the monthly 'family week' starting tomorrow. And starting tomorrow, he would ring Otou-san everyday and spend time with Okaa-san every day. It was strictly compulsory except for the most important emergencies.

"Reborn, Hibari-san, I think it's about time to head back…" They were having a friendly country comparing match. The match is-like the title says- where the two of them would compare their countries. So in this situation it was Italy and Japan.

"The Yakuza here are nothing compared to the Mafia in Italy, we practically have connections in every country."

"….I must admit to that." And Tsuna was shocked to the bottom of his innocent little being, Hibari just admitted a lost? "However, Nippon's cherry blossoms are much more beautiful than your Cyclamens."

"Japan hasn't even officially put cherry blossoms as their national flower. Besides that matter, Japan does not even have any patron saints."

"Why would we need one?"

Reborn snorted in disdain.

They would carry on forever If I don't manage to stop them now…" Hibari-san, Reborn, we really should get going now…"

"Italy has the finest wine and food anyway, even though the sushi here is quite good."

"Fine then, I'm leaving first." Tsuna had already packed everything back into his basket and he didn't want to stay out there any longer. So with a irritated huff he stomped off.

As he walked on the long way back home he thought about his new drawings. One was of a man named, "Dino Cavallone" since Reborn said he'd actually taught the guy before coming to teach Tsuna. The second was of two weird people with green flexible costumes on. The clothing had little green suction pods on them and they held guns of some sort.

The third one was of an extremely suspicious lady with pink hair. She looked really, _really, __**really **_familiar… The lady was holding some distorted cakes in both her hands and on the damaged wall behind her, the food was practically melting and… well, looked potentially dangerous. In the very corner of the wall, there was a family portrait of some kind. There were about three people in it, but it was halfway out of the paper and all he could see was the lady's childlike face. It would've meant that it was a portrait of when she was young and probably with her family.

Hm…

For some reason those emerald eyes just kept bugging him in the back of his eyelids.

But then again it could just be his exhaustion, he hadn't made it clear to Reborn of Hibari-san but he may have used his other sight much too much. As soon as he reached the front door, he kissed his mother who was induced to a puddle of goo on the phone and told him he'd make up for calling his father tomorrow before getting upstairs and falling asleep without bothering to change.

As he drifted off to sleep, his tired brain managed to figure out the mystery behind the emerald eyes, however he let it go since another eye took over his internal cinema.

An icy blue-ish grey pair of eyes that seemed to never fail to make his heart go a little faster than it should. Whether in fear or…fascination, he descended into his dreams to find out.  
______________________________________________________

I really don't have a proper excuse this time. Seriously , I was like gone for aageeeessssss! Thank you for the various people who corrected the Chinese mistakes, '', and… since I wrote them down somewheerrreeee….

NegoArgentaeDragotea

ThreeWayDart

Mel's Merleawe

There might have been some others as well.

Here you go, thank you for reviewing and commenting. Also thank you for the people who reviewed honestly about what they thought about the chapters. AAAAnnnddd, um. I'm pretty sure I had something else to say…Oh right. I would like to check the dates of their birthdays!

**VONNNGGGGGOOOLLAAAAAA!!!! 8D**

Tsuna [27] – 14th Oct. Hibari [18] – 5th May. Ryohei [33] – 26th Aug. Yamamoto [80] – 24th Apr.  
Gokudera [59] – 9th Sep. Lambo [L] – 28th May. Chrome [96] – 9th Jul. **{69 wanted!}**

**VARRRRIIIIAAAAA!!!!!! ****8D**

Bel – 22nd Sep. Lussuria – 14th Apr. Squalo [S]– 13th Mar. Levi-A-Than – 14th Nov. Xanxus [X] – 10th Oct. Mammon – 2nd Jul.

**THEEEEEE KIDDDDDD GANNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!! 8D**

Fuuta – 11th Jan. Ipin – 25th Nov. And Lambo, but he's with the Vongola. :F

**THEEEEEE MUKKKUUUURRROOOOO OBSSSSEEEESSSSEEEDDDD GANNNNGGGG!!!!!! 8D**

Chikusa – 26th Oct. Ken – 28th Jul. And Chrome, but she's with the Vongola. :F

**THEEEEEEEE GIRRRLLLLSSSSS!!!!! 8D**

Haru – 3rd may. Kyoko – 4th Mar. Bianchi – 8th Nov.

**THEEEEEEE RESSSSSSTTTTTT!!!! 8D**

Lancia – 15th Dec. Colonello – 7th Jul Shamal – 9th Feb Basil – 23rd Jul.

Romario – 21st Jul. Dino [D] – 4th Feb. And much, much more I would like to know about. :F

_**Someone PLEASSSSEEEEE tell me if they know any other birthdays, such as umm….Kusakabe since Romario is there….And also, if anyone knows why they are nicknamed '27 or '18' and all that, please let me know. :]**_

_**TYVM if any of you guys are still checking up on this story, coz seriously, I have no excuses except for maybe the fact that I had a bit of a writer's block, I think that I also had a scholarship thingo to go to andddd urms, I had another couple of ideas I jotted down and ended going on for a looonnngggg while…. 8D **_

_**Anyhows, I'll try to upload faster next time. Keyword: TRYYYY **_

_**Lol, nah sers, I'll try. **_


	7. Sorry, please and thankyou!

SORRY!  
Sorry to people who are waiting for this.

Sorry that I will NOT be continuing this.

Sorry that I will take a while to re-write this into something way better…

PLEASE!  
Please wait for it…

Please give me some motivation once in a while…

Please don't hesitate to give me your ideas!

THANKYOU!


End file.
